Adventures of Ja'red the Prince of Blades
by slimitshim
Summary: OC non-dragonborn Redguard character. This is the story of Ja'red, Prince of Blades choosing to leave Hammerfell to preserve his brother's honor. These are his adventures in the northern province of Skyrim. Perverted with some plot. Contains action, adventure, and a decent amount of smut. Mature audience only. I do not own any characters used by Bethesda Softworks.
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fanfic so it's not the best thing ever but feel free to review. I'm open to criticism, so if you see anything you like, dislike, or even grammatical errors please let me know.**

The following fan fiction follows the adventures of a **Redguard** warrior-merchant. This takes place in an alternate reality of Nirn within the many realities of Mundas. In this particular reality there are few but important changes to note. Mephala the female daedric prince of unknown plots and obfuscation, master manipulator, and a sower of discord used her abilities in conjunction with Azura, The female deity of balance who maintains power from the balance of night and day, light and dark. they alter the Elder Scrolls, thus altering the world around them. Key changes are that Azura did not want Alduin to return to Nirn(because during his time he destroyed all of her temples, which she did not take kindly) so she removed him from the scrolls, which effectively made him lost in time for eternity. Making the dragonborn's only use to be the Nord leader of the Greybeards. Mephala wanted to chaos between the Septim Empire, the 3rd Dominion, and the province of Skyrim to continue because "It is one of the most necessary conflicts that are meant to be". So in other words, the dragons you are so used to will not appear in the story; however many of your most beloved characters from both Imperial and Stormcloaks will appear. Now I know some of you are thinking "How is this Skyrim with no dragons or dovahkiin?", well that's because daedric lords do what the fuck they want including pissing people off(its what Mephala does best). If you don't want to read no one is forcing you except your curiosity to read.

From the Alik'r region of Hammerfell he was born in 4E 179 with a warrior's disposition. He was born to the noble House Ja'Maliki (sword-kings, named after their ancestor Ja'Malik) 3rd son the 7th and youngest child of house patriarch Ra'kido. Though being a warrior he also possessed his mother's passion for business and trade. He started traveling with his mother Zaytun on merchant trips all over Hammerfell when he was 11 4E 190. Being an adept swordsman for his age he was his mother's personal bodyguard protecting her from the many bandit nomads of the Alik'r. His greatest feat at that time was when he 13 4E 192 he slayed a rogue Ansei(sword-saint) warrior who had attempted to rape his mother while in the capital of Sentinel.

Whilst traveling through the city he had finally been to find an inn to spend the night while his mother had stayed at a certain shop to trade some merchandise. The moment he returned he found the door locked so he peeped in the window and saw her prized possession, an amulet her father gave to her tossed carelessly on the ground. Instantly he knew something was wrong, Ja'red kicked the door thrice sending it off it's hinges. Zaytun was thrown on the ground as the merchant and his friends were standing around her. Two nude males who seemed angry at his intrusion, and one half nude man with his lower body exposed, pulling his pants up in modesty. It seemed as if the modest one didn't want to be there. Ja'red was glad to see his mother still fully clothed though the rips and tear indicated an obvious struggle. He unsheathed his scimitars and charged towards the two exposed men preferring to take out the weaker individuals first. Two cuts and he sliced a leg off of each of the two men now screaming in agony bleeding out. Now for the other two he thought.

He looked up seeing the modest one running out of the shop leaving only the wicked merchant.

"You know, we were gonna have some _real_ fun before you showed you little bastard" he said.

Ja'red replied, "Now your gonna have fun with me you- you," he paused not thinking of good come back, "you no pussy getting maggot!"

smiling after his not so quick reply.

" Actually, I'm not going to have any fun at all, this will be quick and easy" the despicable merchant said.

The young Ja'red chuckled, " Ha, I guess you don't have much stamina, my mother wouldn't have liked you anyway if that's the case you limp dick idiot" mustering up a quicker reply.

Angrily the merchant materialized a sword from thin air a clear sign that he was an ansei.

"You don't know who you're fucking with boy!" The merchant roared.

Ja'red conceived a type of fear but his pride wouldn't let him show fear especially in front of his mother,who had just stabbed the single legged men with the ebony dagger she dropped when the two men surprise attacked her from behind.

The Ansei charged at Ja'red underestimating his speed allowing Ja'red to swiftly dodge leaving him exposed to a stab in each kidney releasing his body's own toxins into his bloodstream. Falling forward to the ground he grunted, " Dammit you little fucker, you bested me".As a warrior he knew when to admit defeat. Since he felt the end coming he had no need for worldly possessions. With his breathing getting progressively more shallow he said, "In my dresser under that portrait," pointing to a frame of a strange painting of a naked Altmer woman Ja'red hadn't notice before, "there's a pouch of gold, I won't be needing it anymore *cough* and also a book about nearly extinct sword styles from ancient Yokuda, our homeland. You deserve it you little fucker. Now finish me." Ja'red didn't hesitate to decapitate the man scissor style with his two blades.

He headed towards the painting while Zaytun was grabbing her merchandise and some of the Ansei's, after all a dead man didn't need to sell things. He examined the painting, he had never saw an elf that busty or a naked elf for that matter. He thought to himself, "Can an elf develop breasts that huge, or was it just an artistic expression". Seeing that her nipples were as pointy as her ears caused him to have an erection. He realized that he was still with his mother and felt the need to hide it. Ja'red hurried and took the hefty pouch of 4,000 Septims, the book titled _Yokudan Sword Art: the revised Book of Circles,_ and an item not mentioned to him, a rare emerald gold necklace which he later sold for more than the pouch he just took. As Ja'red and his mother exited, the guards of Sentinel arrived weapons drawn. The leader of the bunch asked "Where is the Ansei and his accomplices?"

Zaytun explained what happened, though the guards refused to believe a 13 year old boy killed a man who himself slaughtered 30 of their own guards single handedly, that is until they saw his motionless body and his head 2 feet away. Then the modest companion of the Ansei revealed himself and apologized for being apart of the situation. It turned out he was an undercover agent gathering information to see if he was allied with other Ansei and managed to get into his inner circle. That day Ja'red learned to never underestimate anyone after he killed the far superior warrior lest the same thing happen to him. Which coincidentally, was the first lesson in the book he recieved.

Fast forward 6 years, Ja'red 19 in 4E 198 was now a much more experienced warrior and established trader having opened up a general store in Sentinel called Alik'r Accessories. He had earned quite the reputation for killing the Ansei and earned the title amiru'jas (prince of blades) by the high king of Hammerfell, prompting him to be challenged by many of the best warriors that Hammerfell had to offer. He had been undefeated thanks to the teachings of the book given to him. It taught him the ways of the ancient Ra Gada from whom the Redguards trace their name. It was a period of prosperity for the Redguard warrior-merchant, until one day it was discovered that his eldest brother Ma'kido had been caught associating with Thalmor agents, a crime punishable by death. His brother had been revealing military secrets and infrastructural weaknesses to spies. Even though his brother was a traitor to his own people that was still his older brother, the same brother who taught him how to swing a sword, the same brother who ventured into a sandstorm to save Ja'red when even their father believed he perished, the same brother that helped him lose his virginity. The only way that his life would be spared is if someone else took his place. Upon hearing about Ma'kido, he went to the high king and asked for a pardon. The high king laughed and asked,

"Why would you want me to let this traitor go? You may be Amiru'jas He sold out his own people for septims, he brought shame upon your house, and he let our enemy know our secrets, if the Thalmor struck at us they could have killed numerous people even your own family".

" He's my brother and I offer myself in his place" Ja'red replied sternly. Everyone in the high king's court was shocked at the statement.

"I will not have you executed for high treason which you didn't commit it. That pardoning right is not acceptable for murder, treason, and rape. However I can tell that you're serious about this. So I can offer you the only alternative to think about. Your brother may live the rest of his life in prison if you are banished from Hammerfell. Think carefully about this, Ja'red".

"Are you sure?" The high king said intrigued. He thought for sure that anyone in Ja'red's position would rather have a traitor executed then be banished from the country.

"I'm definitely sure your highness" Ja'red said firmly.

"Very well, you are hereby banished from all of Hammerfell" spoke the High King.

With that done Ja'red gathered his items, told his family and headed to the neighboring land of Skyrim he heard about so much. It is well known that the Nords are respected in Hammerfell because of their warrior pride and discipline that is second only to the Redguards.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **I chose to make a fic with a Redguard main character because there aren't very many on here. Anything you liked let me know. Anything you disliked let me know.**_


	2. Enter Skyrim

4E 199 Having made it to the mountainous hold of The Reach, the climate made the Redguard shiver. His loose clothing was designed to keep the sand out but the wind in. It was several times colder than the deserts of the Alik'r region. His horse was even showing signs of fatigue so he decided to stop at the nearest town he reached. When he found the city of Markarth he was pleased to see other people after his 2 month long journey to Skyrim. He wanted to know about the people so he asked around he found out that the city was run by the wealthy Silver-Blood family who owned nearly every piece of land in the hold. He was also told not to cross the Silver-Bloods lest he end up in the Cidhna silver mine for years unknown. A woman named Margaret was murdered as soon as he left the Silver-Blood Inn, he learned of a group called the Forsworn who want to overthrow the current Jarl Igmund and establish their own independent kingdom. Being a warrior he thought he may be of some use and also earn some septims while he was at.

Jarl Igmund told Ja'red that his battle skills would useful for the Imperial Legion, but to prove himself as a capable warrior he should go out to Karthspire camp and bring him the scalps of 30 Forsworn Shamans and 10 Warlords. It was a simple task completed by the end of the day. Upon his return he gave the scalps to the surprised Jarl who gave him a right to purchase property in the city and 1000 septims as a reward. He proceeded to to the inn bought some ale when he was met by a mysterious person known as Eltrys. Eltrys walked up to Ja'red and told him

"That wasn't the first person to be murdered by Forsworn within the city walls and that it happened quite often.

Confused Ja'red asked, " Why are you telling me this? I haven't even been in this city for a full day yet, and you want to tell me about some conspiracy theory"

"Why? Because you seem like a person who values justice am I right? And besides Margaret was working with me in this she was supposed to have proof and on her way to deliver it to me when she died". Eltrys said

" Yes, I do value justice, but why would I care if people are being killed. Including the last person to help you?"

"My father was killed by the Forsworn when I was just a child. I've spent my whole life trying to get behind this but it's like there always 3 steps ahead of me, but you, they wouldn't suspect you. You've only been in the city twice so far and if you help me I'll pay you."

"Hmm, I do like gold, but I'll help you for free. I like a man who cares for his family" Ja'red replied.

Eltrys whispered "Meet me at the Shrine of Talos when you've found something".

After searching for evidence about Margaret and her forsworn murderer Weylin he found out that Thonar Silver-Blood was involved and a person only known as "N". He decided to find out about N first since he had been told not to snoop around with the Silver-Blood. On his way to figure out who N was a mercenary approached him growled,

"You've been snooping around haven't you, Redguard".

Ja'red laughed and denied snooping around. The mercenary retorted "My boss thinks otherwise. So now I'll kick your ass all the way back to Hammerfell", throwing a punch.

Jared raised an eyebrow at that and dodged the punch landing 3 of his own, "Who sent you" Ja'red interrogated. The mercenary said "Your mother", and spit at Ja'red's direction but the wind blew it back in his face. He got punched three more times asking who sent him with every punch and finally the man whimpered, "I give, I give. It was Nepos the Nose, Nepos the Nose".

"Where can I find him? He has info I need to know" Ja'red declared. He was told where to go, so he went there only to be stopped by a women inside saying he couldn't pass. A voice from behind rebutted, "He is my guest, let him in".

Walking up the stairs he noticed several armed men and women he had seen while he was investigating. He didn't pay them much attention at the time, but he definitely remembered their faces. He saw an old man with a large nose, "So, you must be Nepos".

"Indeed I am, So ask me anything you want and I'll answer truthfully" The old man said.

Every question Ja'red asked, he answered, he learned of that the king of the forsworn was jailed in Cidhna Mine but was still in charge of many of the city guards and the Silver-Bloods allowed it to an extent. He learned what they fought for, how many of them were in the reach, and then he asked " Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well boy, the answer is simple you are not the first to get this far, and you will not be last. I am telling you this because I told you I would. I never said that you would allow you leave this room alive".

With that last sentence his armed goons stood up and attempted to close him in. He sliced off Nepos' nose causing his eyes to open wide in terror. The six body guards swarmed him but Ja'red easily outmaneuvered them causing two of them to kill each other making his own job that much easier. Using one of his blades, he parried one attack and used his other blade to strike an exposed neck of a different opponent.

"Three against one, we got this" said the women who had originally stopped him at the door.

She seemed to forget that less than 45 seconds ago it was six against one, seven if you count Nepos, which Ja'red did not. He switched his stance from defensive to offensive opting to take out the woman to lower the other's morale. She cast a flame spell unleashing an inferno burning his upper set of clothes, as if the temperature of the Reach wasn't bad enough for the Redguard. At least now he had an excuse to buy warmer clothes.

While her flames were hot, the sands of the Alik'r were hotter still. He rushed through her spell and chopped her hands off before decapitating her. It was a shock and awe strategy, while the other two were staring at her head rolling on the ground they failed to look up and see him. When they did, it was too late. Nepos cowering in the corner took a sword to the chest whilst in the fetal position.

Now for Thonar he thought, going to the treasury house he was told that Thonar would be. Apparently Thonar wanted to be alone but assured the receptionist Rhiada that he had an appointment and commented on how her cleavage made her necklace look beautiful causing her to blush, "Very well, go on ahead he's in his office to the left" she stated more cheerfully than her initial response while twirling her hair. Upon entering the office he was told by Thonar that he didn't have time for talk

All of sudden voices shouted,"Long live Madanach, the King in rags"

Ja'red and Thonar ran outside the room there was a Forsworn Shaman and two armed employees and Thonar's wife lie on the ground bleeding out.

"Noooooooo!" he shouted, "My trophy wife! Damn you bastards, you and your dirty king are gonna pay. You," looking at Ja'red " help me with this and I'll let help you more".

He had come this far there was no point in turning back now. Ja'red simply nodded and saved the remaining folk from the Forsworn. He used healing hands to save the man's wife closing her wounds but she still needed medical attention. When they were dealt with Thonar had yelled for his guards to come in and arrest Ja'red for conspiring with the forsworn.

Thonar whispered, "Kill the king in rags and I will reward you greatly" while Ja'red had been forcefully dragged out by the unaware guards.

Nearly 2 months in Cidhna Mine and he had gotten close to Madanach by killing the prisoners who had not kept their word to him. Earning his trust, Ja'red joined Madanach's circle and was invited to escape Cidhna Mine through an ancient dwemer ruin connected to the mine. Upon reaching the exit Madanach stopped and handed him some ancient armor that smelled like centuries worth of sweat.

"Thanks," Ja'red said "now die" he added nonchalantly.

He used the shiv that was given to him by Madanach himself and stabbed him twice in the throat before leaving the mine. Out of the mine, Madanach's goons noticed Ja'red left alone and had blood dripping down the shiv still in hand. They saw through his treachery but before they could attack Thonar and the guards loyal to him came out weapons drawn.

"Now dont be foolish", Thonar said.

"For the King in rags!" exclaimed the remaining forsworn.

It was a shame they had only managed to utter that before dying mere moments later. Only one, an Orc spy for Thonar was left alive earning his pardon just like Ja'red.

Thonar turned towards the two survivors, "Well, you two have earned your keep, congratulations. Ja'red is it, for your work you can have this, it's a family ring if you show it to the Jarl ,he will likely name you thane because of your assistance against the forsworn. There is also a better reward waiting for you at the room you purchased at the inn a while back."

"What about my clothes and weapons? I'd rather not walk around the city in these rags"

"See, about that," Thonar paused "it seemed your curved swords were lost in transition, but rest assured I have had my people give you a better replacement and as for the rags here's 5,000 Septims, that should be more than enough to replace these rags"

Ja'red immediately went down to the shop to buy some fine clothes, then to the inn to see that Thonar was definitely not lying. What he found was more than he expected 20 pounds of silver ore, 2 exquisite dwarven swords, 2 flawless ebony swords, and heavy dwarven armor. He talked to the Jarl was appointed thane of the hold. After this experience he decided that he would leave for other parts of Skyrim but he first decided to meet Eltrys at the shrine of talos. After descending down the steps he noticed a dead body looking fairly similar to Eltrys, but it was in fact Eltrys it looked like he had been there for a while.

"You think you can just kill our king and get away with it", a guard started appearing from behind a pillar with two others.

"I'm pretty sure I did kill him, just like I'll kill you" using his new dwarven sword to stab the guard in the mouth just as he was about to make a smart reply. The other two were just as easy to take down. Ja'red felt bad for Eltrys, but he was dead so now it was time to move on.

Going back to the inn to gather his items before departing, he found the receptionist Rhiada from the treasury house in tears.

"What wrong with you, uh, uh, I'm sorry I forgot your name" he said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's Rhiada, and I remember you, you're the one that likes my cleavage aren't you," poking her breasts to see if he would look, which of course he did "but I don't think you ever told me your name" she inquired wiping her tears trying to hide the fact she was just crying.

"It's Ja'red, but you didn't say why you were crying" he insisted on a reply.

"It's my fiancee he left me this letter saying he never loved me and that it would better for me to raise our child by myself anyway".

"Oh, you have a child?"

"No not yet, I'm with. I just got pregnant 2 months ago but My fiance disappeared a few weeks ago. Now I'm just trying to drink the baby and my heartache away" she said putting a bottle of Black-Briar mead to her lips gulping, not taking away until 9 seconds later after choking on the mead.

"You shouldn't be doing that it's bad to drink so much," taking the mead from her "and I'm sure if he said it would be better than it probably is best" Finishing what little was left of the mead before ordering his own.

"Fuck him! And fuck you for defending him!" she shouted slurring her words.

The server came and asked her to keep quiet or leave She argued with the man until Ja'red interrupted,

"Just bring me another round of Black-Briar mead , let me finish it here, and I'll take her home when I'm done".

The server agreed noticing the ring with the Silver-Blood insignia on it and gave him 3 bottles on the house. A bottle and one-third later,

"Damn," Ja'red said after guzzling down the rest in one go " Who ever this Black-Briar is they can make some damn good mead".

Rhiada laid her head on his shoulder and slurred, "Yeah shhe doesh, Maven Black*hic*Briar makessh mead sho good shhe'ssh even more risch than the Sshilver-Bloodsh".

Ja'red couldn't even think of how anyone could be richer that the man who just gave so much wealth. Rhiada went to grab the open bottle of mead but it slipped out of her hands breaking on the floor. Ja'red took that as his cue to escort her home. He stumbled up and grabbed her arm gently lifting her up.

"Um Ja'red, I'm shooo drunk, I don't, I don't even remember how to get home" she confessed feeling her numb face.

"Are you serious?", talking to her as well as strength of the mead that hit him once he stood up.

"Yesh", she sighed looking down realizing just how drunk she was, "and, I'd kind of like to shpend the night with you. If you don't m-mind," intertwining her arm with his "I mean you did the server you would be my caretaker for the night."

Ja'red himself was intoxicated so he prefered that to walking around in the dark and cold. So they ventured into the room together opening the door, "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor", Ja'red spoke ready to sleep. Rhiada unwrapped her arm from his offended, "What's the matter you don't want to sleep with me" she disputed.

"It not that it's just that I'm drunk and tired and that bed isn't big enough for the both of us"

"Of courshe it ish. I'll just shleep on top of you, pleashe, I need a shtrong man," putting her hand on his cheek "you're a shtrong man Ja'red. Jusht for tonight and maybe the mornin too". She winked and placed her other hand on his stiff erection. Smiling she remarked, "Well, it sheemsh like you want to. Huh, do you, do you want to fuck me Ja'red do you? I want you to fuck me. I neeed you to fuck me"

"Go to sleep you're drunk,".

"So are you!" Rhiada blurted.

"And I'm trying to sleep dammit!" He yelled back at her.

Seeing her eyes water made him feel bad, he did want to fuck as evidenced by his boner, but not like this.

"Okay, I do want to fuck alright, just-just let me light a candle or two", using a flame spell he lit 3 more than just two candles. In the few seconds it took him light the candles she managed to completely remove her dress and was working on her under garments. It took him a lot longer to remove his fine clothes but once he was done she laid on the bed using her finger to wave him over. He realized there was more than enough room for the both of them on the bed as he laid on top of her. He started by inserting his finger into her vagina, he didn't really like women hairy down there but it was only stubble so he let it slide in feeling her moisture. Then started pinching a nipple with his free hand and sucking the other with his mouth nibbling on it from time to time. He could tell she was enjoying it by her erratic movement. She moaned, "Oh godsh" as she climaxed from the foreplay.

"Now for the main event", He whispered into ear before nibbling on it. He inserted himself inside of her wholly in one go. She gasped, not expecting it to be that big and clawed his back like she was an unholy hagraven. Her claws hurt, but it hurt good as he was thrusting into her.

"Oh yesh, oh yesh, oh yesh!" she screamed climaxing gushing her juices on his dick and her arms went limp to her side. He kept thrusting and she kept moaning, "Yesh, yesh, yesh" with every stroke. She gained control of her hands once more grabbing his face and kissing him. She tasted like Black-Briar's honeyed mead with a slight hint of throw up. Maybe she swallowed it before actually throwing up Ja'red thought. She released his face to play with his ear like he had done to her. The sudden sensation of her warm tongue in and around his ear sent shivers down his spine causing him to climax inside to woman, "Oh, oh, oh, yeah!" he muttered with his breath heavy. Rhiada gave him a less intense kiss hoping the morning would bring something similar. She got what she wanted except that she was sober this time and when they were done she snuggled closer to Ja'red wrapping her arms around him and said, "Eltrys never fucked me that good even on his best days"

Ja'red eyes opened wide, "Eltrys, Eltrys is your fiancé!?" he inquired.

"Yes," she said inquisitively, "do you know Eltrys?"

He felt bad for what he had done and told her all about the forsworn conspiracy and Eltrys' murder and the Silver-Bloods.

"I see," she said sobbing "thank you for telling me now I know he didn't leave me. And thanks for last night I needed it, not just the sex, but the companionship" she noted.

"No problem, but I should be heading out now" he responded

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have more of Skyrim to see. Maybe we'll see each other again".

"I hope so" she admitted.

With that he left to see what else Skyrim had to offer.

 _ **First attempt at smut but I'm not trying to make it the sole aspect of this fan-fic. Tell me what you think I could've done better on, or something I did well.**_


	3. Whiterun

4E 201 Sun's Dawn. Ja'red 22 had spent the last two years traveling over Skyrim. He join the College of Winterhold to further his destruction magic. He killed an evil old women at an orphanage and was kidnapped by the dark brotherhood. They offered him a position in their ranks to which he replied 'I'll think about it'. He became a Thane of three other holds preferring to stay in the southern holds since the climate was much warmer than up north. He joined the thieves guild under his new mentor Brynjolf after having a proper initiation he bought the Honeyside residence and resided there from from time to time. He owned three houses in Skyrim, but his favorite by far was Breezehome in Whiterun. Whiterun was a place he liked when he first entered unlike Falkreath or Markarth. 8 months earlier he heard that the Jarl's Steward had a house for sale he thought it would be nice to have a place to call home instead of going around place to place nomading around like a stereotypical Alik'r .

He found out that Jarl was also looking for a warrior to replace his now deceased thane. All he had to do was just help out some people in the city to earn a reputation, and purchase property in the city which was the reason he came so it was a win-win for him. The first person he helped was a young lady named Lucia, she was a vagabond orphan. He adopted her and even convinced the owner of the Bannered Mare to give her a job as an extra hand. _Two for one_ he thought. Before leaving the Bannered Mare, Uthgerd the Unbroken challenged the Redguard to a fist fight. He easily won earning a reputation as the first one to do so. He helped the steward's daughter with craft weapons for the Imperial Legion in Skyrim. That was the closest he had gotten to picking a side in the Civil War that started just a few months ago. Then there was Ysolda, a proud Nord woman who saw every now and then came across his way. While he was with his adopted daughter at the eldergleam tree that had been renewed thanks to him helping the priestess.

Ysolda approached and said, "I've heard you're quite the adventurer".

"My papa is the best adventurer there is" Lucia said proudly.

"Oh, I bet he is," she smiled turning towards him "well I need a mammoth's tusk so I can sell it to my Khajit companions. I was hoping that maybe you could get me one we are neighbors after all".

Then it dawned on him that she was his neighbor though they never spoke much in his short time living in Whiterun.

"Well it just so happens that I have 3 mammoth's tusks, you can have all of them."

"Thank you" She said ecstatically.

"You didn't let me finish," Ja'red proclaimed "you can have all of them only if you promise to be a better neighbor".

"Okay, I can do that. How about you and Lucia come over later for some venison stew I have this new recipe I want to try out"

Lucia said, " I can't, Hulda has me on the night shift I'm not going to be off till around 6"

"She won't let you take the night off?" Ja'red asked.

"No papa I like working it's fun and I meet interesting funny people. Oh! And I get free mead. Just save me some stew for the morning".

"Well alright then. What time is it? Shouldn't you be heading there now, your break is soon to be over".

"Thank you papa" Lucia sang while skipping to the Bannered Mare.

"Well I actually have the stew on the pot right now, would you care to accompany me? We can converse while I cook for you being neighborly like you wanted" Ysolda commented flashing a smile.

Her smile put a reassuring feeling in Ja'red's heart he smiled back.

"Sure, I'd love to" he said standing up from the bench. "Do you have a taste for mead? B I have Black-Briar reserve in my home, it's the best in the land"

" I wouldn't be much of a Nord if I didn't, and I love her mead it has the perfect blend of honey". She paused smiling "Well you should get the mead, and I'll check on the stew. Hurry though I may just eat all of it if it's that good".

Ja'red smiling back replied, " I won't take long".

Still standing at the tree smiling at each other neither moved until they noticed Lydia, Ja'red's housecarl crunching on an apple, "An honor to see you my thane" she mumbled with food specs coming from out her mouth.

"Oh my, I forgot about the stew," Ysolda conveyed before rushing home "see you in a few, don't forget the mead" she yelled turning around agaon flashing the smile that melted his heart.

"Lydia, what the fuck are you doing?" Ja'red questioned with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry my thane, did I interrupt something?" She stated with sarcasm

"You know what you were doing. We were having a moment"

"Um, I apologize my thane, it seemed like there was just awkward silence. I thought I was helping"

"Well you weren't, I had this under control. I'm having dinner at her house I'll bring you some stew when I get home".

"You're having dinner? At her house what if she poison's you? Or worse"

"Lydia, are you jealous?"

"Of course not my thane, why would I be jealous?" she said casting her glance to the side.

"Ugh, Lydia we have sex because you're my housecarl and you need to fulfill my needs and desires but now you're making it kind of awkward. Besides with her I feel this really strange connection"

"Maybe she put a spell on you?" Lydia pouted "the temple is right there we can have you examined".

"Enough Lydia, I'll bring you stew when I get back home" he affirmed walking away

He spent all night with Ysolda talking about each other's past her dealings with the khajiit, his life in Hammerfell, her dream of buying the Bannered Mare, he told her that he wanted to buy Belathor's General Goods. They talked and talked and drank the honeyed mead till even after the sun rose. Tired, he eventually stumbled his way home bringing the stew he promised his housecarl and child. Ysolda and Ja'red got married 4 months later after he walked into her home with an amulet of Mara on. She immediately knew what it meant and proclaimed " You just made me the happiest women in all of Nirn!"

4E 201 Last Seed. Ja'red 23 joined the Imperial Legion not long after getting quickly rose through the ranks proving to be more than a match for many of the Stormcloaks' best. General Tullius had heard of _Amiru'jas, prince of blades_ and believed him to be a myth among Redguards like the Ebony Warrior. When Ja'red went to join the legion He heard Tullius talking about the title to another Redguard. Much to the surprise of the Redguard, the generals, and Ja'red; the legionnaire pointed to Ja'red saying "Aamiru'jas is here." adding in an extra A in the beginning was a sign of respect in Yoku. Tullius did not believe the man of legend to be so young. Ja'red pulled out his two ebony swords sat them down and picked up two wooden swords to challenge whoever wished to a friendly duel. Ja'red had defeated nearly half of legionnaires stationed in Solitude before they gave up, admitting him to be the true prince of blades. Tullius did not duel, but rather he observed the near flawless technique of the warrior. He was given a set of Imperial heavy armor but opted to keep his Ebony set of armor, he crafted it himself so it was like a piece of him. Instead of having Amiru'jas being a simple rank-in-file soldier, he was enlisted to the Skyrim Special Tactics Unit under Legate Rikke.

4E 201 Hearthfire-Sun's Dusk. When sending a message from Jarl Balgruff to Jarl Ulfric. He found a girl named Sofie whose Stormcloak father never came back for her, feeling bad he adopted her. It was only a few days after he returned and he had to defend his home of Whiterun from a stormcloak invasion. In the year or so he had been a soldier he helped capture 2 of the rebellious holds. He was promoted to Tribune after being instrumental in battle to take back The Rift a place where he had influence as a member of the thieves guild. He helped his benefactor Maven Black-Briar become Jarl of the hold even she ran it before having the title anyway. General Tullius asked him who would be be a good candidate since Ja'red owned a home in Riften the hold capital where the Jarl would be seated. Maven Black-Briar was the first and only name that he suggested much to the dismay of some of the other residents.

4E 201 30th of Frostfall. After taking The Rift he was given a well deserved month long leave before he had to report to Legate Rikke stationed in Solitude. He decided to go back home to Whiterun to see his family who he hadn't seen since the campaign for The Rift began a month or so ago. It was midday when he arrived to the city, birds were chirping and Adrianne stopped hammering her steel to wave at Ja'red, "Long time no see. How goes the war?" she asked hoping it went well after her husband was severely injured in the battle for Whiterun some time ago.

"We've regained The Rift, finally. Now Black-Briar is the new Jarl. It's too bad Laila Law-Giver was a stormcloak ally. She was a nice lady", he replied with the slightest hint of regret.

"Which Black-Briar?"

"Maven, of course. Her son Hemming, is her steward He thinks he'll become Jarl after her but I think it will probably be Ingun after her".

"Maven?" she pondered "I've heard rumours that she has ties with the thieves guild and the dark brotherhood"

A voice came from behind Ja'red as the city gates closed, "Oh, rest assured that those are just rumours. Isn't that right Ja'red?"

It was Brynjolf, the man who brought Ja'red into the guild as his protege.

"Of course, I stated Maven's name personally to General Tullius. Do you think I would purposely ask for someone with that background to be Jarl?" Ja'red asked

"No, I don't think you would," hearing her husband calling for her, "Well I should go inside, see you around " she said departing into the War-Maiden.

Walking to his home next to the War-Maiden, Ja'red questioned, "What brings you to Whiterun my friend".

"Well, it turns out that Jarl Maven, has asked me to retrieve you from wherever you are. Don't ask why, she didn't say she just paid me to bring you back to Riften, and that it was urgent".

"Whatever it is it must be important, huh" Ja'red noted.

Brynjolf said "Yup, so lets go."

"Wait a minute Brynjolf, I just got home. I'm tired and hungry, I bet you are too. How bout we leave first thing in the morning?"

"Well, Maven may not like that but hey, she said I have to bring you, she never said when"

Entering his home everyone greeted him and Brynjolf. He once had came to observe Ja'red on his thieving activities in Whiterun and was staying at Breezehome with his family. They knew Ja'red's position in the guild but would tell no one. He kissed his wife grabbing her hand going up stairs, offering Brynjolf some of the mead and food on the table. Being a thief under Black-Briar meant a you had a near limitless supply of Skyrim's finest mead. Closing the door he gently pushed his wife on to their bed. Kissing her neck he whispered into her ear, "Oh, how I've missed you".

"I missed you too, my love" she whispered as he kissed her now exposed breasts. When his kisses got lower she grabbed his head and said

"Not tonight I just started menstruating"

Immediately his kisses started to rise back to her breasts and then to her lips.

"Such a shame" he added right after the lip kiss.

"No, no it's not" she stated rolling him over so now she lay on top. She undid his lower garment and started playing with his cock before clothing it with her mouth. Alternating between her hands and her mouth made Ja'red feel great but he still craved something more. When she used her tongue to wiggle the tip it made him curl his toes in excitement. He grabbed her head and forced her to take whole of it, she gagged coughing before he released her. She stopped using her hand on the shaft after that and proceeded to rub his balls while she deepthroated him saliva bubbling around her mouth.

"Yea, that's the nasty Nord I married!", he exclaimed loud enough for Brynjolf to hear as she stopped to take a breath with saliva was dripping down her chin and a string of extended from her lower lip to his tip. She smiled breathing heavily while still rubbing his sack. She started to rub the shaft up and down while focusing her lips and tongue solely on the tip. It was pure bliss for Ja'red.

"I, fucking, love, you-u-u" he said with a breath in between each word extending the last syllable as he climaxed in her wet hands exploding his seed on to her face and breasts as she took a break to breathe. She noticed his cock was still erect and didn't go down even slightly.

" You want something more don't you, my love?" she asked. He nodded his head still catching his breath. She called for Lydia who had come back from the bathhouse not long before Ja'red arrived into the city. She came in wearing her bathing robe noticing quite the mess Ysolda had on her upper half. "How may I be of use? Oh, do you need a rag Ysolda?" she promptly asked.

Ysolda shook her head no "I do want you to clean up this mess though"

" How would I clean the mess with no rag M'lady"

"Don't ask such a silly question, with your tongue of course, Lydia," she answered "Once you're done the thane would like you to service him as well" she added.

"It would be my honor" Lydia removed the robe revealing her nude body still glistening from the bath.

Ja'red watched as Lydia licked the cum off of his wife's forehead. The sight made his erection even bigger, much to his discomfort. So he positioned Lydia rearward up so she could clean his wife and take his dick at the same time. Lydia stopped licking, gasped, and grabbed a fistful of the sheets as he entered her. Ysolda's face expressed disapproval, noticing that Lydia went back to doing as she was told. Lydia swallowed all of the semen that was on Ysolda's face thinking her job to be done she put her face in the covers and screamed muffled words of joy as she orgasmed violently. Ysolda gently grabbed Lydia's head and said, "I know you're enjoying this but you're not done yet" pointing to her chest where there was even more than her face.

"Y-Yes M'lady" Lydia said.

Seeing that it was sliding down to her navel, she started down there working her way up. As Ja'red was thrusting he started smacking her ass leaving red marks on the Nord's pale behind. The contact of the last smack made Lydia climax again and choke on the semen whilst getting what was left in Ysolda's cleavage. She somehow managed to swallow it down. Finished, Ysolda thanked Lydia, lifted her dress and left to go check on the kids and Brynjolf who had been teaching them how to pick pockets. With her job done Lydia could focus on how great she felt while her thane was fucking her silly. She couldn't feel her hips any longer yet she somehow managed to move them in rhythm his. Until she climaxed again this time dropping her hips saying, "Have mercy my thane, I can go no longer. Forgive me, I've reached my limit".

Disappointed Ja'red exited her pussy seeing that he left it swollen with a gaping hole. Lydia fell of the floor making a loud thud noise as she failed trying to control her legs. When Ja'red went to put his under clothes on Lydia, now on her knees grabbed his arm and said "No my thane I'm not done yet. It's just, down there that reach it's limit".

Shoving his cock into her mouth all the way in and out, in and out, in and out repeatedly. Gagging and slurping but she wasn't stopping. His cock was hitting her tonsils which she made seem easy but in truth was difficult. Lydia did it one last time except this time she went all the way and extended her tongue out as much as she could to lick his balls. Ja'red' shot four successive bursts into her tonsils coating the back of her throat with his jizz as his knees buckled almost toppling him over. Jared woke up _very well rested_ that morning. Then headed with Brynjolf who didn't wake till that afternoon due the sheer volume of mead he drank. They ventured off to see what the newly appointed Jarl wanted.


	4. Jarl Maven Black-Briar

_***I know a lot of people don't like her but Maven is one of my top 15 favorite character's because she's a no nonsense business woman, even though she's corrupt. I like her a lot more than the lot of the Silver-Bloods. She has a powerful influence on others but I do think Maven is delusional about how much power than she actually has.**_ _ **Anyways I hope you enjoy and criticize my work.***_

It took a little over half the day to travel from Whiterun to Riften on horseback getting there as the sun was setting. Brynjolf while traveling had told him that Mercer had been caught by the city guards trying to skim Black-Briar out of her 10% cut. She let it slide once before but the second time around the jail was her answer to the treachery. Ja'red admitted that he knew nothing of it since he was out fighting in the war, and hoped that Maven didn't have a grudge on him. Brynjolf said she offered him the position to be leader but he turned it down, responsibility wasn't really his thing and he believed he was more suited as a second than a first. Maven wasn't an actual member of the guild to have a say in its leadership but her advice was necessary to keep their arrangement strong. They both thought that Dirge would be next for the offer since his brother was her bodyguard, and rumor had it that Delvin was once in the dark brotherhood a long time ago making him a potential candidate. Once he and Brynjolf separated, Ja'red nervously walked to Mistveil Keep where the Jarl resided. Maven had made a few changes to decor since he had last been here. Her personal bodyguard Maul was now appointed her housecarl a job that probably paid more anyway. Maul greeted him as he walked towards the throne of the Jarl who was not present.

"Maven, I mean Jarl Black-Briar," he corrected himself " has been waiting for you".

"Where is she?" Ja'red inquired looking around.

"She's in the Jarl's quarters" Maul gruffly stated.

"Oh, okay I'll just wait here then" Ja'red said taking a seat

"She wanted to speak with you privately away from her court".

Swallowing his spit, "Why?" he asked.

"She didn't say, so it must confidential" Maul replied.

"Ugh, I suppose I don't have much of a choice do I" remarked the Redguard

"No, no you don't," said the housecarl " and what ever Maven, I mean Jarl Maven tells you to do, you better do it. If she says jump you better say how high or how far. If she wants you to steal, then you better steal the fuck out of what she wants. If she wants you to kill, then you better join the dark brotherhood and murder the shit out of who she wants dead" he said laughing on the last one.

"Um, okay...So where is the Jarl's quarters?"

"Go through this hallway right here, make a left, go up the stairs, open the door, and proceed through straight the biggest door".

"Thanks Maul, but you really have no idea at all about what she wants?"

"Not a clue, but don't keep her waiting any longer she expected you back yesterday not today. So she might be pissed".

On that note he followed Maul's directions, stopping before opening the massive door to the Jarl's room. Maven was the type that could smell fear and weakness and he had to pump himself up with a self talk, "Maven just wants to congratulate me on my promotion to Tribune and for helping her get even more power. Yea that's all she wants. I didn't help Mercer, hell I didn't even like Mercer" he finally said before opening the door.

Honeyed fumes bombarded him, Maven wearing a long burgundy robe was standing in front of the mirror applying a honey scrub to her face. It explained how the 56 year old managed to look much younger than her 40 year old son Hemming but still she was definitely not her granddaughter Ingun, that much was certain.

"You should have knocked first. It's rude to open a door without knocking, especially my door. I could have been naked for all you know".

Realizing his mistake Ja'red apologized.

"Its alright. I got dressed while you were outside talking to yourself. Were you having fun or were you just nervous because of little ol' me" she said looking at him through the mirror already knowing the answer.

"Nervous, ha why would I be nervous" Ja'red bluffed hoping it would work wondering just how loud he was talking earlier.

"You know very well the connections I have. Even the Emperor himself, would think twice before speaking to me" she asserted.

Ja'red couldn't tell if she bluffing like he was. However he did manage to see that she wasn't any upper cloth under the robe as his eyes slid to exposed cleavage glimmering as she applied the honey scrub there as well.

"See something you like Redguard?" the Jarl expressed showing just a slight bit more.

"No ma'am," he lied, realizing he may have offended her "I mean, yes Ma'am," realizing that either could have been wrong or right, "I mean, uh, whatever you want Jarl Black-Briar" Obviously nervous now. His nervousness pleased her, she liked watching people squirm in her presence.

"Jarl Maven will suffice. Now have a seat" she said pointing to the chair opposite of the bed while putting the scrub away in her drawer. Ja'red sat down in the chair she pointed at, taking a deep breath he still pondered over why she requested him here. Maven took a seat on her bed next to the chair he was in reached into her nightstand and pulled out a file with his name on it.

"Now to business, Ja'red," She said mispronouncing the j in his name like many other Nords who read it on paper.

"It's J like justice not J as in Jarl" he interrupted.

Her eyes darted up from the paper glaring at him in a strange manner.

She continued still in the Nord style, "Jared do Alik'r no shira" she paused to skim through the the rest of the first page.

Ja'red was puzzled that she knew his birth name. He thought no one outside of Hammerfell knew him by that. Apparently Black-Briar had done her research on the Redguard warrior she even knew about his banishment and his brother's suicide.

"What a waste," she noted "you got banished so he could live yet he took his own life anyway. How does that make you feel?" she said tilting her head towards him.

Ja'red remained silent looking at his boots.

"I asked you a question, Ja'red. I expect an answer" Maven demanded.

He looked up Maven noticed something was different about his grey eyes and made her feel the slightest bit of fear.

"People die all the time," Jared said firmly " suicide is not the way for a warrior to die. I guess my brother wasn't that much a warrior". He chose not to remark on how she continued to butcher his name.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss" placing a hand on his knee for a moment. Ja'red felt like it was almost sincere.

With the moment over she went back to the papers, flipping through them. She stopped and then said "How would you like to be guild master?"

"I'm not sure about that" he replied.

"Oh, I did phrase that like a question didn't I? I meant to say congratulations you're now the guild master"

Confused Ja'red said "Isn't Delven the highest rank thief after Brynjolf."

"Yes he is but he is also the oldest I chose you because with your age you can bring a new era to the guild. Delvon will die of old age in a few years"

He thought to question her about her own age, but he thought the smarter choice would be to leave it alone.

"What about Vex, If you put me in charge my first act as guild master would be to make her guild master"

"Vex lacks leadership drive, whereas you commanded a small army to take back the Rift"

"No, that was Legate Rikke not me. I was only acting under her command"

"You may have been under her command but you had your own squad of soldiers to manage. Think of it like this, I'll be in charge of you like she was, and you'll be in charge of the guild like the legionnaires under you. Okay, Agreed" she said before waiting for his reply.

"Wait," he objected "I'm not meant to be a guild master I don't have time for this I'm a legionnaire. And no offense Maven but aren't you overstepping your boundaries. I thought you don't want to be directly involved in guild operation"

"Well, that was until your leader began stealing from the hand that feeds him. When you're not out fighting you can manage the guild, you can move your wife and children to Honeyside"

"How do you know about my family?" he stood up questioning.

"I have a file for anyone who works for me I like to keep my friends close and my potential enemies closer," she said standing up closer to him illustrating her point "and my enemies dead" she added in a whisper even though it was only the two in the room. She smelled of lavender and honey an intoxicating combination that peaked the Redguards interest. Nords were typically taller than most other races, Maven was no exception reaching up to his nose in height She was taller than Ysolda who stood to his chin.

"You, think I'm an enemy to you?" he asked

" You may, or may not be. I haven't decided yet"

"Rest assured Maven, I would never betray you. I was the one who suggested that you be appointed Jarl in the first place."

"I'm aware but loyalties can always change if the coin is enough, but if there's one thing I've learned with dealing with Redguards over the years it's they they have more honor than any of the other races in Skyrim. If you are loyal to me then swear upon your honor that you, work for me".

"We Redguards swear our loyalty to our family, battle companions, and close friends"

"Are we not friends Ja'red?" pronouncing his name correctly this time.

"You're the one that is unsure my Jarl," he retorted, "I'm not someone you can just bend to will Maven. If we're truly friends, then upon my honor that you have my loyalty Jarl. Just know if I wanted to betray you, I would've killed you a long time ago. Most people may not like you, Maven but I do for some weird reason. I guess I like women with power, it's kind of sexy" he admitted with a sly grin.

"Good," she said sitting back down smiling ever so slightly "now to the next matter".

"I've just proved my sincerity what else is there" Ja'red asked annoyed.

"No! What you did was say a sentence, a quite flattering sentence indeed, but it did not prove anything. Anyways I'm aware that you helped Ingun get ingredients for her silly alchemy projects"

"Yea, well what about it?"

"Well It seems that my daughter has developed an infatuation with you"

"Infatuation? Are you serious!?...and don't you mean granddaughter? he blurted.

Maven's expression changed, reminded of her age.

"I'm sorry Maven, did I strike a nerve" he asked grinning noticing her eyes squinting in rage.

It actually made her look cute instead of bitchy.

"You did strike a nerve actually" Maven surprisingly admitted with a sigh

"Oh, sorry. Well what did your granddaughter want with me?"

"She wants you, my dear boy, ever since you helped her. You're all she talks about Ja'red this, Ja'red that. And since she's a Black-Briar she gets what she wants" Maven said in a commanding tone.

"Woah, I'm married Maven, happily married you know that. Besides all I did was go and gather ingredients from all over Skyrim. I don't think that should warrant an affection like that".

" Yes, well she doesn't care. And neither do I, I'm sure your wife wouldn't mind. She does owe me her life, the least she could do is let _me_ have her husband as a personal toy".

Ja'red looked puzzled by the statement, "How does my wife owe you her life? You can't just go around manipulating people," then he paused contemplating on what Maven said " wait I thought Ingun wanted me, not you" he added.

"She does want you... but as do I and I'd rather give her my leftovers, then have it the other way around," she winked, "As for your wife, go and ask her yourself. I have a meeting an hour passed sunrise tomorrow so I need some sleep. I can schedule you in for just before dusk so don't be late, I've given you more than enough leisure time between now and then. Oh, and don't wear this clunky armor I know you're a businessman, so wear some finer clothes. Dismissed". She stood and waved an open palm towards the door.

"Maven, you're old enough to be my grandmoth-".

She undid her robe stopping the Redguard mid sentence. He liked what he saw, it was definitely not the body of an average grandma. He went to touch but she slapped his hand down, " Tomorrow Redguard, tomorrow " she said with a hint of anxiousness herself. Maven had gotten under her bedsheets then turned to face the other way. "Good night" she said before Ja'red walked out.

Ja'red left Mistveil keep with an array of thoughts. He wanted know how Ysolda owed her life to Maven. He wanted to know just how much Maven knew about him. He wondered if she knew she had no right at assign the title of guildmaster. He wanted to know why Ingun was "infatuated" with him like Maven had said. Lost in his thoughts he heard a voice call out, "Papa! Papa!".

He looked up to see his adopted daughters Lucia and Sofie rushing towards him.

"Hey girls! What are you doing here in RIften".

"Momma got a letter from a courier and said that it was important" Sofie said.

"Hulda gave me the next few days off so I could come with mommy. I only brought a few septims because I remembered what Brynjolf told us about Riften" Lucia said right after.

"Oh, Okay. Where is your mother at".

"She's at the Pawned Prawn" Lucia said

"No I'm right here silly," Ysolda cheered bending the corner. "Hello my love" she added after kissing him.

"What are you doing here this late at night, its almost 2 in the morning?" Ja'red asked pointing at Masser and Secunda the two moons of Nirn while walking towards his Riften home, Honeyside.

"Well, Maven sent me letter so I rushed to see her. If it's urgent then whatever she needs she can have".

"Whatever?" he inquired opening the door for his family.

"Anything. Well, almost anything." she said back.

"Even me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ja'red told her about what happened in Maven's room. From her knowing his past, to her trying to make him guild master, to Ingun and even that Maven had scheduled an appointment to fuck Ja'red after sunset the next day. While talking Ja'red had learned that during her younger days Maven knew Ysolda's father back when she was living in Riften.

Maven at the time, had gotten Ysolda out of a death sentence when the Jarl of time had a strict no skooma policy. Ysolda was working with khajiit merchants sneaking it into the city and selling it to the distributors at an extra charge to earn more money for herself. When she was caught, she was to be executed 2 days later. Maven who knew her mother and saw potential in the girl asked the Jarl to spare her. He refused Maven's request for the young girl's life because it would promote criminals from all over to seek refuge in The Rift. This was around the time the thieves guild began to fall apart so the Jarl of the time thought it was his tough stance on crime (in reality it was a curse from Nocturnal, daedric prince of luck). She offered the guild financial assistance in exchange for fealty to her and 20% of whatever loot they receive. She got Mercer to sneak into Jarl's room and spike his drink with a large enough dose of skooma to become addicted. Since he didn't know he was addicted to, or why he had the shakes, or why he had sudden bursts of rage. He died of withdrawal the day Ysolda was to be executed, Then Maven managed to convince the new Jarl Laila Law-Giver to release her on good faith. She then introduced Ysolda to legal and more profitable Sleeping Tree-Sap trade.  
After telling this story to her husband Ja'red, she kissed him and told him that Maven could take him for whatever sexual desires she needed to be fulfilled and encouraged Ja'red to "Fuck her like mad Dibellan sex slave" handing him a sack of stamina potions. He was afraid Maven _would_ make him a sex slave, a part of him might have hoped for it as well.


	5. Maven Day

_****Warning contains smutty Maven****_

 _ ***You have been warned***_

Ja'red awoke to a gloomy Turdas morning. Although Riften had always been a somber city, today seemed slightly exceptional. After Ysolda made a home cooked meal Ja'red ate, and asked how her small shop was going. She made a few sales on the trip from Whiterun and gave him a share of her profits. After receiving a hefty sack of septims from his wife he played tag with Sofie and Lucia. His superior athletic ability made it difficult him to keep his speed to a fair level for the his adopted daughters out, they walked around the center market.

"Listen here," Ja'red spoke to the girls, "if you're going to be successful in life you should learn how to use words effectively"

" What do you mean, papa" , Lucia said.

"I think he wants us to listen and watch the people in the market" Sofie explained.

" Why would you want us to do that?"

"He just said, 'if you're going to be successful in life', stupid milk-drinker" Sofie said annoyed.

Lucia with clearly hurt feelings retorted, "you're just mad because your dad was a bad guy who died fighting good people like papa!"

Lucia pinched Sofie's nerve as if an angry mudcrab.

Before the situation escalated Ja'red stepped in, " Stop it you two! There's no need to bicker over such silly things" he turned towards Sofie, "There was no need for name calling Sofie. You nee-"

"But papa!" Sofie interrupted.

"But nothing! You need to apologize to Lucia. And you" pointing and now facing towards Lucia, "You know better than to speak such ill words to your sister. You may not be blood, but you're still family"

The two sisters reluctantly apologized to each other before going back home.

He sighed as he watched them walk back to honeyside. He simply wanted to give them a life lesson. In truth he wanted to more of a brother to them rather than a father, but over time the parental role surfaced due to the need for it.

"Aye lad," a familiar voice said, " 'tis why I don't little ones of my own. Too much infighting"

" Good for you pal. Oh, how goes the day Brynjolf?" Ja'red said not realizing it was him at first.

"A fine day" looking up at the dark grey clouds that seemed heavy with rain that had yet to fall.

Ja'red leaned on one of the wooden rails and asked, "So what do you need Brynjolf? You hardly ever leave the flagon if doesn't involve coin"

"Well this is about more than coin. You should meet me at the flagon when you have the chance"

"I'm free until dusk, Maven wanted to meet with me after sunset" Ja'red said walking towards the hidden entrance to the flagon.

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, it is so my friend. She wanted to make me guild master but that's beyond her jurisdiction. She's a benefactor not a manager. Maven may be a powerful businesswomen, but I think she has a faulty sense of superiority"

"Lad, you shouldn't speak ill of Maven while we're above ground wait till we get to the cistern"

Walking around the temple of Mara they entered the Thieves Guild hideout. Ja'red hadn't mentioned the real why Maven wanted to meet with, just to merely discuss some things that involved Ingun.

Sapphire approached on that note, " Hey redguard, if you're messing around with the boss' daughter, don't. We like her money and we don't need you messing that up"

"First, you mean granddaughter. Second I do as I please, Sapphire. Thirdly, Maven doesn't scare me... she just makes a little nervous that's all. And fourth, if I want to fuck Ingun I'll do it, I'd do it vigorously," thrusting his hips as an example, "Who's gonna stop me, you?"

Sapphire was one of the guild members who had an exceptionally hard past. She had a cold and hard exterior like a charus shell so not much phased her, she was always quick with a witty reply. This time she simply snarled and walked away.

That troubled Ja'red usually they would have simple clash of words until Brynjolf or Mercer broke it up she was never one to just simply walk away. He wanted to inquire on her issue but instead decided to wait until after Brynjolf spoke with him. In the side of the cistern he and Ja'red took a seat.

"So I recall your meeting with Gulum-Ei", Brynjolf spoke

"What about it?"

"Do you recall the name he told you, you know the one who purchased Goldenglow Estate"

"I believe it was something with a K, can't really remember that was about a month ago when I received orders from Tullius"

"Was it Karliah?"

"That sounds familiar. I'm not entirely sure it was that name"

"Well, it seems we have a job to do", Mercer Frey said walking out of the shadows.

"Didn't Maven have you arrested" Ja'red asked

"Yes, yes she did for about three days. Good behavior will get you out early...at least as long as you're not Sibbi Black-Briar" he obnoxiously laughed at his own joke.

"Come, Ja'red, you and I are going to track down Karliah. We'll leave tomorrow around noon"

"Is there no one else who can go?" Ja'red questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry last I checked I was Guildmaster, not you," Mercer sarcastically replied, "Noon, tomorrow " he commanded before walking away.

"So...Who's Karliah?" he asked Brynjolf.

"A long story lad, a long story" he replied.

"I have time" Ja'red responded back.

So Ja'red learned of Karliah and her treachery. Murdering the last guildmaster and stealing from the guild. Such things should not go unpunished. So he would go with Mercer on the morrow to find the traitor.

"I've been down here for too long already" Ja'red said not realising how much time had past by in the flagon.

Leaving the flagon and closing the entrance behind him Ja'red walked back to the center and noticed Sapphire there. He decided to approach her when suddenly he heard the presence of rapid footsteps coming in his direction. He drew his blade and placed it precisely to the neck of the person behind him.

"Um, I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver. Your hands only" a courier said nervously.

Jared sheathed his blade as the courier handed him a note and said, "From Jarl Elisif the Fair"

Ja'red placed the note in one of his many pockets. _I'll read that later. I already have one Jarl breathing down my neck,_ he thought to himself. He looked up and Sapphire was gone. It didn't bother him too much, although he was more concerned with her solo thieving antics than her emotional stability.

He looked at the sky and noticed the clouds had dispersed without shedding their water. The sky was beginning to turn orange like a flaming torch, a clear sign evening was approaching. He had been in his fine clothes all day, a surprisingly comfortable fit he received from the Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness . A near terrifying experience inside the mind of a deranged emperor and all he had to show for it was these clothes and the wabbajack, a weapon as crazy as it's creator.

Despite being the suit being given by a daedra he felt vulnerable without his armor. Hence the treatment of the courier. _I should enchant these clothes to be more protective, I never know when I might need to be stylishly undercover,_ he thought.

As he entered Mistveil, he noticed it was noticeably empty. The bustling bureaucratic center of the Rift was usually busy in some way, shape, or form. There were no people complaining to Jarl about their needs. No people sweeping the floors or cleaning windows. Even Hemming, son and steward to the Jarl seemed to be missing.

"Ja'red? What are you doing here?" Maul said.

He was the only other person in the keep that Ja'red saw so he said,

"I'm looking for the Jarl she wanted me to meet her"

"It's her birthday and she made it an official holiday of the hold. So no meeting today I'm afraid" Maul replied.

"Maul," Maven said coming down the stairs, "He's my guest let the thane pass. Happy Maven Day!" she said with a smile gesturing him towards her.

"Happy, Maven Day, to you too", Ja'red said awkwardly.

As he followed Maven up the stairs he could've sworn he heard Maul say, " Dibella have mercy"

"Maven I want to know why?"

"Why what?" she replied.

"Why you want use me for your weird sexual fetish"

"Nothing weird at all. I want just want a piece of your body, inside of my body. It's a natural part of life dear boy. I'll tell you a secret redguard, I'm a woman. Not the tyrannical bitch my competition makes me out to be. A woman Ja'red," she leaned closer to the standing redguard and whispered, "a woman in need of something only a man can give"

"Why don't you ask Maul?"

"Maul may be a big man, but I'll just say he isn't big everywhere"

"Okay, that's understandable but what about Ingun"

"What about her?"

"Why would you want me to have sex with you then her?"

"Did I not explain this to you?"

"No, you did not my Jarl" using formality as a force of habit.

"I want you because you are strong and capable. I wish to...taste the fruits of what Hammerfell has to offer so to speak. And as for Ingun, I told you she wishes to covet you"

"But there's more to it Maven. You wouldn't let it happen if it didn't benefit you" Ja'red said

"Ever observant aren't you, redguard. Okay so I'll tell you something else, I desire you yes, but I also desire for you to impregnate Ingun"

"Im-impregnate Ingun?" he stammered

"Correct. You possess noble blood in your veins, even if it is redguard nobility. You come from a warrior clan notable even amongst the warrior filled Hammerfell and you also descend from the merchant clans of Elinthr _and_ Sentinel. Business is in your blood, as well as mine. I need a suitable heir for the Black-Briar fortune. And you, will give me that hier"

" What about Hemming isn't he already your heir"

"Hemming is nothing more than a yes man. Not fit to lead. Sibbi is a criminal who would run all of my hard work to the ground. And my beautiful daughter Ingun is the only one left. She is the most capable yet her ambitions lie, elsewhere" she said scowling

"How does Hemming feel to know this, his mother wants my loins and his daughter wants my seed?"

"Hemming is away in Solitude on my behalf. I'll tell him after the _seed_ has been planted"

"But does Ingun even know what you have planned"

"Enough questions!", Maven shouted, "I've grown, weary of conversation. You, me, bed, now!", she commanded

"I'm no slave Maven"

"Ja'red, please bed me" her voice changed suddenly.

He couldn't tell what it was but something was different about Maven. Something he liked enough to obey without arguing.

He lay down next her as she placed something to side.

"Undress me" she said with her voice back to normal.

He took a moment to pause and observe what was happening when Maven reached for something.

"Undress me" she repeated in the seductive voice she used before.

As if by some form of magic he felt bound to obey Maven. Ja'red took her clothing off one article at a time before she nude with nothing but an Amulet of Dibella on.

 _An Amulet of Dibella? No wonder she seemed so hard to resist. It makes the wearer more persuasive,_ he thought.

"Lick me, like the icing of a sweet roll" she said in the pleasant voice.

As soon the words rolled off her tongue, he lifted her legs and placed his head between. His tongue began circling on her. His soft pink flesh moving around her soft pink flesh. He moved it between the crevice of her thigh and vagina cycling around to tease her. She enjoyed the tease but it only aided her in building tension before she grabbed his head and moved it where she truly wanted it. Ja'red no longer under the influence of her words was thinking of way out of this when Maven wrapped her legs around his neck nearly strangling him and pulled his loced hair as she came, convulsing around him.

Her juices flowed as the redguard tasted. _Better than Lydia,_ he noted to himself tasting sweetness from her body as if she was a honeycomb.

"I know you want more than just that" he said to Maven.

She slowly released her strong nordic legs from around his neck making it easier for him to breathe. He moved his way up to her breasts. _Only magic could have helped them stay this fresh in her old age,_ he thought as he began playing with one nipple while licking the other.

"Enough of theatrics Ja'red if I wanted a man to suck on my breast I could easily get Hemming to do it no questions asked.

The mentioning of Hemming on her breasts made him slightly flaccid.

Since he had still been focusing on her tits Maven grabbed him by the head and put him face to face with her.

"I want you, to fuck me" she loudly whispered.

He was staring directly at the Amulet of Dibella, he could have taken it away from her. He had gone this far however, so he figured he might as well go all the way. As he entered her warm moist cavern sliding in near effortlessly. Maven moaned out a sound that was almost cute before covering her mouth. The woman was over twice his age yet his body couldn't tell the difference. She was slippery yet firm, flexible but rigid, smooth yet sticky. The redguard was mad with pleasure he didn't remember when he undressed himself or _if_ he undressed himself.

He exited then thrust himself into Maven wholly in one stroke colliding against her ceverix. She came once again wailing in pleasure as clawing at his back as if a hagraven, giving him the strangest sense of nostalgia. The pain didn't seem to phase Ja'red so she decided to test his limits. With every stroke he gave she scratched him. He began to take notice after some time but shrugged it off since there was more pleasure than pain.

His pace began to speed up, he felt himself nearing the climax. Harder and faster he pumped, Maven's breasts jiggling with his rapid movement when suddenly he stopped moving. He let out a massive groan and dribbled saliva on her stomach he let unleashed seed out into Maven in successive bursts causing his hips to twitch with each. When she felt his warm seed inside her she proceeded to shock his back wounds with _sparks_ causing him to shout in legitimate pain. Yet there was still more pleasure than pain the shock had excited him to go another round. She felt him grow again inside of her and said,

"Did you like that redguard? Because I never said you were done"

For 3 hours and 4 stamina potions Ja'red had been in Mistveil Keep serving the Jarl.

Maven was a succubus who got more than her fill sexual energy. As he left Maven she gave him a key to the Black-Briar Manor. He was told although Ingun lives there by herself now, she still chooses to sleep in the basement alchemy lab.

"Happy Maven Day", Maul said as Ja'red descended from the stairs.

"So, what's with that? Is Maven just that vain she proclaims a day for herself or is it her birthday or something?"

"It's her birthday, I told you that already, and I'm sure you gave her a fine gift", placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah, well you know" Ja'red said before awkwardly leaving the keep.

 _On to the Manor,_ he thought pulling out a healing potion to recover from the scars Maven left behind.

 _ ***Review so I can get better at this. I can't get better if you don't help me. Yes you. Not asking for a favorite or follow just review so I can get feed back***_


	6. Dibella's Chosen

_****Smutty Ingun****_

 _ ***So I've received a reasonable amount of views but have yet to receive a single review. How can I possibly get better if you people don't tell what's good or bad about my work?**_ _**Seriously, review please. I'll just assume that everyone who reads this just likes it which I know isn't true. Anything that you like, let me know. Anything I could do better, let me know. Grammar issues, let me know. Too many commas, let me know!**_

It was midnight when Ja'red knocked on the door thrice with no answer. So he used the key given to him and entered the residence. He was bombarded with strange fumes presumably from Ingun's experiments.

"Hello. Is anyone in here" He said loudly.

There was no reply but he heard noises coming from below him.

 _Oh right, the basement,_ he remembered. He had only been in the manor once before so he didn't remember exactly how to get down there. Aimlessly walking around he found the stairs. Unfortunately he misplaced his foot on the first step causing the redguard to trip, tumbling down.

Unlike with Maven there was no pleasure associated with this pain. Just a throbbing headache, a few scratches and maybe a bruise somewhere. From the ground he looked up and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Hello, Ingun" He said, unsure if it was her.

"Hello, yourself. What brings you here this late at night? You can't be thieving, otherwise my mother would have your head"

"Don't you mean grandmother?" he corrected.

"Don't let her hear you say that"

"I bring it up to her whenever possible", he laughed standing to his feet.

"So...What brings you to my home, redguard?" Ingun asked, disgruntled.

"Well, I have a name"

"I'm aware of that, redguard" malice in her tone

"Such an inhospitable demeanor. You're 'mother' told me you wished to see me but, I see now she made a mistake. I'll be on my way" Ja'red said turning away.

"Wait, forgive my attitude. I forget how much of my mother I have in me. It's just that when you fell, the impact knocked over my latest experiment," She stopped to scratch her nose, "Well not my latest actually, but It was something that takes a four day curing process. It had already been two. As a fellow alchemist I'm sure you could understand"

"Of course, I apologize for my intrusion. I'll leave if you want me to" he said.

He knew Ingun had a dream to become a master alchemist and he had impeded that dream ever so slightly.

"It's fine. What's done is done, I'll just start over on the morrow" she sighed.

after a brief pause she asked "So _what_ did my mother to you exactly?"

"She told me you were infatuated with me"

"Why must she be so embarrassing" she said blushing, still in the shadows so Ja'red hadn't noticed.

"Well why be embarrassed?" he asked.

"Because you're a married man"

"Well actually my wife is okay with it. Maven saved her life a few years back so this is how she can return the favor"

"Is that so?" She said with a sly grin.

He saw the grin by the candlelight reflecting off her teeth.

"Would like a drink?" Ingun asked.

"Sure what kind?"

"Some tea, I made it with my own recipe. It's _really_ good"

"I'm not much of tea man, but sure why not"

It was considered rude to decline the offer of food or drink in Hammerfell without proper reasons. Though he had not been in Hammerfell in over 3 years, his culture was embedded in his identity.

"It'll take a few minutes for the pot to heat", Ingun said as they went up the stairs.

In the dining area he noticed Ingun sprinkle something in the pot and inquired about it, "What's that?"

" What's what?"

" What you put in the teapot"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little something to spice up the tea" she said hesitantly.

" Oh, okay"

After a moment of silence Ja'red asked, " What made you want to pursue alchemy"?"

"It's exhilarating to observe the effects of my potions on the body. Watching the heart stop... the eyes go blind. We're made up of thousands of parts with thousands of different functions all working in tandem to keep us alive. Yet if only a single part of our imperfect machine fails, life fails. It makes one realize how fragile... how flawed we are. You ask why I'm so fascinated? The irony... the irony that the same world that gave us life provides us the means to die" Ingun said with passion.

"That's dark...even for a Black-Briar. I'm sure Maven would be proud"

"Ha! You don't know my mother then. She hates that I have interests other than the meadery. As far as I care my father, or Sibbi can take over when she dies"

The distinct whistling sound came from the pot, and Ingun took it off of the fire.

Ja'red chuckled then said,"It's funny I was talking to Maven before I came here. Don't tell I told you but she doesn't think the others are competent enough to run the business"

"Really?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, I'm sure you can convince her to help open your own alchemy shop when Elgrim finishes your training"

"That does sound interesting" she stated pouring the tea into a cup.

Watching the steam rise Ja'red said, "It would further your goals and her own. A win-win and she'll be able to groom you to be her successor"

"I don't want to be her successor though"

""Well I assume Maven wouldn't put funds into your alchemy dreams unless it suits her. If you want to your own shop. You'd be a shop owner but it'll probably be under the Black-Briar Company, which means she'd be in charge of it until you would take over"

"A convincing proposal, I'll have to speak with her about it"

"Just please don't become a bitch like Maven" he said after sipping the still hot tea

Ingun laughed, "I understand"

She sat in the chair next to his.

"Are you not getting tea?" Ja'red asked.

"No, I had some already" she said standing up.

He just now noticed that something was off about Ingun. She was jittery, and didn't stay in one place for more than a minute.

"Are you okay?"

"Me, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she quickly responded

"Y-yea, I'm okay. This tea is really good," he took another sip, which turned into a gulp, "What did you put in there"

"A very special ingredient"

"Like what?" he said standing to stretch, "I feel really good for some reason" before a sensation of heat coursed through his body followed by shivering.

"Ingun... What was in the tea?" he said concerned.

"Why. It's not important" she put her face close to his

He noticed her pupils were dilated, something he didn't perceive in the dim light room.

"Seriously, I feel strange now" he said with deep breaths

She kissed him, "Does that really matter", she said moving her lips away

He licked his lips and tasted the residue she left on the corner of lip before his tongue went numb.

Opening his eyes wide when he made the realization.

"Moon sugar! You put moon sugar in the tea." He angrily said.

"No! How dare you make such an accusation" she defended

"Ingun. Don't lie to me" He said calmer.

She sighed, "Technically I didn't lie, it was only 3 parts moon sugar and 8 parts powdered mammoth tusk. So it was really mostly mammoth tusk"

"Ingun, you shouldn't mess around with this drug It's dangerous for a non Khajiit"

"That's why I put the mammoth tusk. It counteracts the addictivity of moon sugar while lengthening the duration of its effects. I tested on skeevers, wolves, and rabbits for years before I discovered this formula. I would show Elgrim but he disapproves of my experiments on animals" she said looking down.

"So how long have you been using moon sugar?"

"I've been studying it for years. It's a very mystical ingredient. I completed my study on the animals 3 days ago and decided to test it on myself"

"So you decided to test it on me too!?" he yelled.

"Yes" she said firmly, "If I asked you would've said no"

"I would've"

"Well... it is what it is, no changing the past," she paused, "I've been up for a couple days now so I need something to get rid of this excess energy"

She moved closer toward Ja'red.

"A couple days? Ingu-"

"Shh," she said putting her finger to his lips, " You won't be up for a couple days, maybe one or two"

That made him feel _slightly_ better.

"H-how did you know what moon sugar tastes like anyway?" interlacing her fingers with his.

"My wedding day, Ysolda received a gift from her associate Ma'dran a Khajiit merchant. It was a pie made with moon sugar. Luckily, he likes us and didn't put too much. The taste is hard not to remember but the mammoth tusk masks it well "

"Ugh, please don't mention your wife. It's a turn off" releasing her hands from his.

"You asked, I answered"

"So, would you like a tour of the house"

"Uh, no. I'd like a tour of your room"

She smiled and said, "Very well then. Follow me" taking his hands and pulling him towards her.

Up the stairs and in the master bedroom, Ingun had shown him the walls, a dresser, and the bed. She didn't bother to show him anything else after the bed. She pushed him on to the bed and pounced on him.

"I've had my eye on you for quite some time, redguard I've only been wi-"

"I don't care for your past relations Ingun...Is that a statue of Dibella?"he asked

"It's my mother's"

 _That explains so much_ , he thought.

"So are you a practitioner of the dibellan arts?" he asked her

"No, but I've learned a few things" she said removing her lower garments.

"Is that so? The night is still young so you can show me a few things"

"Oh, I plan to"

She removed his lower garments and began stroking his shaft. She made it fully erect then slid it inside of her slit. She enveloped him with a warm creamy substance as she moaned. The mammoth-moon sugar had increased her sensitivity. She came as he entered her, much to her own surprise. She continued to ride him up and down, up and down feeling bliss with every movement.

She shouted, "Oh gods!" as she came once more collapsing onto his body.

"Are you done?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I just, overwhelmed myself that's all"

"You must not be used to this", he said flipping over so he was on top of her, "I'll take over"

He began pumping but didn't expect that he would climax as fast as he did. Just as Ingun's own sensitivity increased so did his. He came in her but his erection did not dissipate. All he could do now was pump and pump like the perpetual dwemer contraptions.

He felt her climax so he decided to stop and feel the fruits of his labor. Her walls were violently shaking around his cock, contracting and squeezing him. Ingun wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her and panted , "Don't stop, don't stop"

"As you wish"

After some time they continued but had ended up on the floor due to constant rolling around Ingun was on top once more. Despite having sex for over 4 continuous hours she still had her top on.

The redguard grew annoyed of her shirt and ripped it down the middle.

"Seriously! That was my favorite shirt" she said as she slapped him in sync with her hip movement.

"Apologies" he said unapologetically with breast filled hands.

"Ugh, you're lucky I like you" she threatened menacingly.

"And If you d-iii-iii-ii-dn't" he said filling her insides with his semen as he came.

Ingun pulled out an elven dagger from shirt pocket as evidence and said no other words. Just silence feeling his warm seed permeate through her once again.

"What is that the ninth time?" she asked.

"I never counted but sure whatever you say"

"Still hard I see" Ingun said

"I'd say it's time to switch"

They rearranged themselves on the floor in doggystyle. Ingun hoisted her rear up and began moving her hips backwards. Ja'red was just on his knees letting Ingun do the work for now. After a minute or two she noticed his lazy demeanor, turned her head around gave a disappointed look. That was his cue, in one single swift thrust of his she buckled as she came. The redguard did not stop to feel her orgasm around him. Instead he continued his thrusts adding to her pleasure and his own. Ingun let out a powerful scream as if she had been taught by Ulfric himself.

A stream of liquid erupted from her loins soaking the floor as she shouted in pleasure, "Oooooooooh, Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Her lower half was now numb with pleasure, yet she could still feel Ja'red moving in and out of her. Ingun was in a world of her own but she snapped back when Ja'red grabbed her hair and started pulling.

She was going to yell at him, but she felt pleasure with having her hair pulled. She let him continue as he had a handful of her hair twirled around his finger. Smacking her ass with force to make her scream, but not in pain. It seemed that he was more skilled at the dibellan arts than she had thought. To turn pain into pleasure was something only Dibella's chosen few could do. He was remarkable in the bed and around It. _Did Haelga teach him some things, or did my mother maybe?_ , she wondered. She said nothing that was on her mind lest it remove her from her state of bliss. Her orgasm sent a wave of pleasurable heat overwhelming her once again.

"A moment, to rest, please" she panted.

As if he was deaf Ja'red continued his exploration of her cave.

"A moment I said" she repeated louder.

A moment, was all it took for Ja'red to finish and unleash his essence inside of her. His cock all they way in her oozed out his sticky cum again. leaving it in their for nearly 30 seconds he finally said,

"A moment to rest, would be nice" removing himself from Ingun.

Jizz slowly trickled out of her as she lay on the floor with only her ripped shirt on. Ja'red lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He laid next to her then she rolled over intertwining her leg with his.

She said something that was muffled by the pillows, 'friends' was all he heard.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that" he said

"Friends, Dibella friends, you and I. To enjoy, the noble secrets, of love" she yawned.

"Well, I have one already"

"Two now" she said wrapping an arm around him before drifting off into slumber.

He never expected Ingun to be one who snores. _At least she's not loud, just a mild annoyance,_ he thought to himself.

Though Ingun had went to sleep she left him awake due to drugging him. The dibellan practice removed a lot of energy so now he was just exhausted and awake. Using his superior meditation abilities he waited hours struggling against the hyperactivity of the moon sugar.. He rested his body since his mind wouldn't stop flurring. He slid away from her, covered her with the bedding, and made his way to the guild hideout. He had lost track of time, when he stepped outside the shine from the sun made his eyes water in pain as they adjusted to the light.

Leaving the manor he noticed Haelga with his wife. With no doubt in his mind he assumed she was trying to seduce Ysolda.

"Ahh, we were just speaking of you Ja'red," Ysolda said cheerfully, "Are you okay? Something seems different about"

"Different? No, why would I be different?" he stated in a fast pace.

He didn't want to say that Ingun had drugged him to test her alchemy skills.

"Oh," Haelga said, "I can smell it", she added breathily

"Smell what?" asked the redguard.

"The smell of something, sensual" she said licking her lips

"Sensual?"

"I know what you did in there with the Black-Briar girl"

Ja'red looked at Ysolda

"I told her nothing" she said shrugging her shoulders, "Haelga and I were merely speaking of your help in the war effort"

"I know because Dibella told me in a dream. I was told a lot about you. I may be no priestess but Dibella has acknowledged my services to her with many gifts. You, are her chosen"

"I'm an agent of Mara. How can I be Dibella's chosen?" Ja'red questioned.

"Like the two sides to a Septim, Mara has enjoined you with your wife in loving matrimony and familial relation. However on the other side Dibella has chosen you to indulge in the mysterious secret arts of lust" Haelga said stepping closer to him.

"Um, I'm not su-"

He paused as Haelga advanced laid her hands on his buttocks and gave a firm squeeze. This stunned him not knowing what to do he looked at Ysolda who herself gawked in confusion.

"You have been tasked with finding her sybil. After you're done thieving or whatever you must do Mercer"

"How did you know?"

"Dibella, my dear. I know of your deeds with both of Black-Briar women as well"

"So...where is this sybil?" accepting her claim

"That is information I do not have. You must venture to Markarth and speak with mother Hamal. Before you receive the blessing of Dibella return to me. So that I may test If you are worthy of her gift"

"You just said I'm her chosen isn't enough to get her blessing?"

"She wishes to test you through me, her acolyte before you are initiated. You have much to learn and I have much to teach. If that is her word, who are you to deny it"

"Ysolda?" he said waiting for approval.

"If this is Dibella's wish, who am I to interfere my love?"

Haelga finally released his buttocks. Ja'red was uncomfortably comfortable with her hands there. Whenever Ysolda, or Lydia, or even Jordis his favorite housecarl tried such a thing he had always swatted their hands away. Haelga however had something different about her. Something he couldn't just swat away. Something devotional in the presence of her palms.

Although Haelga was cute, she was not the most attractive woman he'd laid eyes on but in that moment, she seemed almost... irresistible.

"So, I'll see you after you return the sybil. Oh, and I must you look _ravishing_ in those fine clothes, dear. I bet you'd look much better out of them" Haelga said, before making her way to the bunkhouse.

After a moment of silence Ysolda said,

"So Mara and Dibella, It seems my husband is favored by the divines. You must share what Haelga teaches you once you do the task"

"I suppose I must my love"

"There you are," Mercer shouted, "you can't possibly plan on going with me in those clothes"

"Not at all Mercer"

"Then put some armor on and let's go"


	7. Guild of Honor pt 1

After hours of travelling, the duo had finally reached the Snow Veil Sanctum.

"You sure she's here, Mercer?" Ja'red asked.

"I'm positive. That's her horse right there if i'm not mistaken"

"Why didn't we take horses?" Ja'red asked a little too late.

"We don't want her to escape using our own transportation, right?" Mercer said as he slit the horse's throat

"Right..."

Traveling through the sanctum they were forced to fend off against many draugr. In actuality, Ja'red faced off against most, while Mercer took out a handful. For an hour and a half they had been exploring, then they came across a dragon claw puzzle door like so many Ja'red had encountered before.

"She must be in there, but if she locked us out, without a claw there's no way we'll get in."

Mercer walked up to the door laughing, "Hahaha! Some thief you are. A locked door is all that it takes for you to turn tail? Brynjolf must've been mistaken to pick you up."

Ja'red held his tongue against the guildmaster even though he was the one who brought the guild back to it's former glory. Over 25 years of being looked down upon as a joke, overturned by his short years as a member. Mercer would never admit it, but Ja'red was the best thing that happened to guild since Gallus himself.

As the locks turned, Ja'red watched in amazement, "Wow Mercer you're one helluva thief! You've got to show me some things when we get out of here."

"Worry about Karliah first. She's dangerous, we might make it out alive if we aren't careful." Mercer gestured for Ja'red to go first. He took five steps before he felt something pierce his bicep.

' _Damn, the one day I wear light armor'_ , he thought as he fell to his knees, then collapsed to the ground. His vision became blurred and blue due the moon sugar interacting with the toxins now in his bloodstream.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart!? A king always makes sure to keep pawn to dispose of" Mercer said stepping on the downed Redguard.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies. It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

"You always were a quick study" he remarked.

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive."

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you! All he had to do was look the other way" Mercer said with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Did you forget the oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods!?" she shouted

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Karliah used an invisibility potion hiding from sight.

"This isn't over Karliah! I'll find you and you'll be dead just like that fool Gallus! And anyone who gets in my way!"

"M-mercer you bastard" Ja'red struggled to get out, "all these ye-ars, it, it was you all a-long"

Mercer laughed before saying, "How interesting. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you. I never liked you, you know. And this ancient tomb, is now your final resting place. But do you know what amuses me the most? The fact that this was _all possible, because_ of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards." He stabbed Ja'red deep in his gut.

"Guaah! Fu-ck y-"

Ja'red winced as Mercer removed his blade and left him there to die.

' _So, this is how it ends'_ , he thought shutting his eyes for what he thought would be the final time.

A strong gust of the frozen tundra woke Ja'red up. He gasped for air as he awoke from a nightmare. He put a hand on his stomach where he had been stabbed. Surprisingly his wounds had been wrapped up and treated with minimal magic. As he sat up, a hand was placed on his shoulder backed by a voice, "Take it easy, you've been out for a few days, 3 to be exact. How do you feel?"

Jared tilted his head back to see Karliah, "You shot me!" he shouted.

"No, I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, well, you'd be dead." the elf chuckled.

"So why keep me alive?" he asked.

"My intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death. You're the only one who can help clear my name now, Ja'red"

"H-how did you know my name?"

"You've been asleep for 3 days, strange since the poison should've worn off after 36 hours. So I passed the time by reading your notes and other personal belongings. I was shocked to see a note from Jarl Elisif. It was unopened, it seems were invited to her birthday party. Did she purposely write hearts on the letter, or did she simply send it in a drunken stupor?" she cackled. "After all her letter did have a faint smell of argonian bloodwine. The future high queen of Skyrim having an affair with her Redguard Thane? Oh how I bet the local gossips would love to hear about this" She inflected.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm married to a beautiful ambitious woman" he defended.

"Oh, I know. Ysolda right? I read her letters to you as well. It's strange to think that the guild would attract an aristocrat such as yourself. Tell me redguard, you already had wealth based on your bloodline and business ventures, you're a Thane of not just one but 5 holds, you're even a Tribune of the Imperial Legion, why on Nirn did you join the Thieves Guild?"

"That's a good question. I wish I had an answer just as good," he chuckled, " I joined a before I got married, so that I could get closer to this woman, Sapphire. I pressured her into backing off of this guy who owed her money. I saw her with Brynjolf the next day, I could tell by their body language they weren't a couple, so I still had a chance. He walked over gave me a simple test to join, and I passed. I could tell by her face she didn't like that, and I guess I've been pissing her off since that day. She has a cute bitch-face" he finished by laughing until his wound began to ache.

"Bitch-face?" Karliah asked confused.

"Yea, the face women make when they're in a bitchy mood. She's the real reason I joined the guild but of course, I'd _never_ let her know that."

"Is that right?"

"Yea we're sort of friends now, though I never even gotten a drink with her. The only conversations we have are witty banter and shit talking to each other. Now that I think about it...She was probably never interested in me to begin with" he said beginning to stand.

"If not the money, then the women. Men are so predictable" she remarked bitterly

"So why did you join 'Miss. Poison Arrow'?"

"My mother was a nightingale, her father was nightingale who seduced my grandmother Queen Barenziah"

Ja'red bursted in laughter " Nightingales aren't real, just a story to scare children. The Barenziah part is more believable, so you're an aristocrat as well?"

"No, not really. My mother was an illegitimate birth, but you'll know the truth if Nocturnal wills you to walk with the shadows."

"I see you're delusional" he said dusting the snow off of his garments

"Since you're able to stand I have a favor to ask you?"

"Favor?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, this is Gallus' journal. I believe that it may contain information we need to prove our case against Mercer."

"So why not just give it to Brynjolf?"

"Unless you know this Brynjolf fellow to be a man knowledgeable in the Falmer tongue it would be pointless. Take this to Enthir at the College of Winterhold"

"Enthir? You associate with the strangest characters Karliah. But I know a few strange folks myself. Calcelmo, the court wizard of Markarth, is an expert on the Dwemer and Falmer. I'm sure he can be of use. Plus I introduced him to his wife, he owes me one."

2 days later Ja'red arrived in Markarth alone not to arouse suspicion. He would meet Karliah at Goldenglow Estate since it was technically her property. He went to the Understone Keep where Calcelmo and his wife Faleen were in a meeting with the Jarl Igmund.

"Ja'red, what impeccable timing you have." the Jarl stated, "It seems that the expedition force into Calcelmo's has failed to return after a week and a giant frost spider has blocked the entrance. I need you to clear this out so he can continue his research."

"Of course, but I need a favor from Calcelmo. It's the reason I came here, I need you to translate this journal for me. It's written in the Falmer language and it's of the utmost importance."

"I'd love to but please, go and protect my research over 6 dozen lives have died to procure this knowledge."

"6 dozen? And you want me to go by myself? I've just been nursed to health after nearly dying. I'm in a hurry so provide me 7 capable soldiers, and I'll be back before midnight." [A/N Ja'red may be a badass, but he's still not dragonborn so he has more limitations]

"Okay Ja'red, 7 soldiers picked by Legate Emmanuel will be yours." Jarl Igmund stated.

After 3 deaths and 4 hours the expedition journals had been collected. Now all that had to be done was turn on the automated defense system to protect the site from the invasive falmer. With the twist of a valve the automatons rose to life. Looking through the bars to the lower level he could see the now active Centaurians and Master Centaurians attacking, maiming, and dismembering the Falmer menace.

A soldier saw this as well and asked, " How are we supposed get out here with those things walking around?"

"I fought my first Centaurian when I was just a boy trying to prove myself a man. Are you a man? Okay then" he said unsheathing his weapon without giving time to answer.

"Wait!" another man said, "If we jump into the water we should be able to swim back to the way we came. We can fight and defeat the machines sure, but that won't keep the falmer at bay. I say we leave them here to kill each other. We got what we came for right, Tribune?"

Ja'red sighed as he re-sheathed his blade, " I guess you're right Quaestor. You've got a fine head on your shoulders, keep it and Emmanuel may be out of job soon" he chucked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ja'red! And _only_ 3 lives lost this time!" Calcelmo cheered.

"So about that journal?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that'll take some time. Although clearly written in the Falmer language the penmanship is absolutely terrible. I can hardly tell a 'K' from a 'Q' , or a 'J' from a 'Y'. Give me 2 to 3, at most 4 days and it should be complete."

"Alright, I suppose I shouldn't rush you. I feel like there was something else I was supposed to do in Markarth anyway I just can't seem to remember what it was."

While taking a stroll through the market to remember his other reason to visit Markarth, a beggar by the name of Degaine walked up, " Excuse me kind sir, could you spare a septim or two?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"You have time for a beggar such as me? Well then, will you let me tell you something. Something interesting. Are you interested?"

"Sure, why not?" Ja'red replied.

" In Dibella's temple there's a statue I saw. It was golden and beautiful, the representation of Dibella herself. I'm sure if you could get your hands on it I can sell it and split the profit with you. Interested?"

"Dibella?! That's what it was. Thanks, here's a few septims for your trouble" he said running off to her temple.

At the temple, Senna greeted him with a friendly kiss as he walking through the door. He had first encountered after waking with severe memory loss. He was tasked with cleaning the temple after he soiled it in a debaucherous state. On their second encounter in the market a month later, he was curious at lifestyle of a priestess of Dibella she showed him more than enough to prove her devotion to the Dibellan Arts.

"So what brings you here after so long... has the _hunger_ for my pleasure manifested?" Senna smiled before she leaned closer.

"No. I'm here to meet with the high priestess actually"

Senna's smile vanished, "What?! You can't be serious. I'm _more_ than capable of pleasing you. Mother Hamal, she may be kinky but-"

"But what, my dear Senna?" Hamal said appearing from the inner chamber.

"Nothing Mother Hamal, this man wishes to see with you."

"Are you the one, sent by the accepted-reject?" Hamal asked Ja'red

"Wha-what?! No Haelga sent me she supposed to be an acolyte or something."

"Yes, her, the accepted-reject. Rejected by the sisterhood because she lacks in the face. She attempted to join long ago after coming of age. Haelga was a cute girl indeed but certainly not beautiful, thus we rejected her. Dibella however, saw something in her we could not, bestowing her with a good gift. So she became the accepted-reject"

"Yea, sure, whatever. So what do you need me for?"

"Are you indeed Dibella's chosen? I do not wish to taint this temple with the presence of those unworthy. Especially a _man_."

"What's wrong with men?" he replied

"Men lack the finesse that women have. You are eager to release without the pleasure of the other. Such selfishness." she scowled. " A man has yet to enter the inner sanctum since the last hundred years of third era. If you are indeed sent by the Lady of Love then you will be the first in over 3 centuri-"

"Look, I'm tired of all these weird names and cryptic speech. Just tell me my quest so I can go." Ja'red interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"To the point, I like that, but I hope you aren't so eager to 'go' when it comes to art of sensual matters. Go to Karthwasten to the north, that is where the Sybil Fjotra should be"

"Should be?" he questioned.

"Yes, should be. We are not the Sybil, so Dibella speaks to us in shrouded messages, signs if you will. Only the Sybil can converse directly our Lady. Go now, and retrieve our Sybil."

 **Well this chapter was all over the place and part 2 will be too. I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review, so I can know what to do to improve this story... or not. I'll just wing it and see where this goes from here.**


	8. Dibella's Side Quest Act 1

For people who like math this chapter is as follows, ~1/3 plot in the beginning, ~1/6 pre-smut, ~ 1/2 smut with slight plot.

Synopsis: Haelga's trap is a known unknown and yet, Ja'red willingly goes along. Little did he know what Haelga had in store.

*Google 'Known Unknown' if you aren't sure what that is*

*Anything Haelga does, does not reflect the author but is more of a lore-friendly interpretation of the character*

A baker's dozen of forsworn lay dead and dismembered around Ja'red.

" Are you okay?" he asked the tied up little girl.

She simply stared at the man in silence. Not wanting to scare her any further he decided to use his inside voice, "Fjotra, that's your name right? Are you hurt? I'm here to rescue you. Your father told me where to find you...I know coming in here and killing these people may not seem very heroic but-"

"It's okay. I'm fine, they didn't do any weird things."

"Weird things. Weird like what?" he asked, getting closer to cut loose her ropes.

"Weird, you know, like baby making stuff," Once free she made a circle with her finger and put a finger through repeatedly.

"Oh," He said wide eyed, grasping the innuendo, "Well, you're okay now. Dibella chose you for something."

"I know, she talked to me, she said I would be saved by a man I once saw. I-I thought I was crazy. Just making up voices to calm myself down. But it's true, it's really true, I'm not crazy!" Fjotra shouted in relief.

"You know me?" the Redguard asked

" Yea I know you, or actually, I just saw you once before actually. In Markarth with my dad, he was selling some of our extra produce when the forsworn attacked the city. You and the guards killed them. It was awesome!"

"Awesome?" he said bewildered.

"Yea! Things like that never happen at home. My dad used to tell me about his war stories. But momma always tells him to stop, she doesn't want me to be a warrior" she sighed.

"I'm sure they just want what's best for you. Well speaking of them, your parents are worried about you. How about we head to Karthwasten so you can say bye before we head out to Markarth."

" Markarth?!" she gasped in disbelief, "Yaaaaay!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Is all this necessary? How old are you anyway kid?" he asked.

"15, almost 16 years old I'll have you know. And yeah! I've lived on a homestead my whole life. The city life is just so, amazing! There's always something going on!" Fjotra answered cheerfully.

"If you say so. I guess I'm used to city life so it's a different feeling for me."

"Maybe it'll be different once I'm used to it. I hope not", the girl chuckled.

Fjotra tugged on Ja'red's arm ready to leave, and eager to see her new home.

As the two approached Karthwasten on horseback, they saw a few mercenaries harassing a local.

"Ainethach" Fjotra whispered.

" You know him?" Ja'red asked.

Fjotra nodded affirmly, "Everyone knows everyone here. That's Ainethach, he owns the village and the mine where my dad works."

"Okay, stay put. I'll be right back" he said dismounting Swift, his horse.

"Can I help you?" one of the mercs asked noticing the armoured Redguard stepping close.

"No. I don't need help, but you might, if you don't leave this guy and his village alone."

The leader of the bunch cackled, "Who the fuck, do you think you are!? We work for the Silver-Bloods, Silver-Bloods, ya hear? Richest family west of High Hrothgar", flaunting the reputation of his employer.

"Okay... Is that supposed to mean something." Ja'red said, grasping his left sword hilt, "I'll kill all four of you right here, right now, then walk right up to the Jarl, and pay my bounty. 4000 septims, 1000 for each of you. Money's not an issue for me, I can _literally_ afford to kill the lot of you 5 times with just this one pouch", flashing the pouch with a cocky grin.

"Boss, maybe we should uh, go. Matter of fact, I think I have seen him in the Jarl's court, a few times actually" a merc in light armor said.

" Alright, alright" the head merc agreed, "but only because we're tired of always coming back here and dealing with this...reachman. It's got nothing to do with you Redguard, ya' hear!"

Ja'red chuckled, " Sure pal. If that's what you want me to believe. Now go tell Thonar, his pal Ja'red says hello", using his hands to gesture them away and his horse closer.

" Those guys looked really mad. What did you say to them?" Fjotra asked.

"Just some intimidation, that's all. I didn't want to kill them if I didn't have to."

Ainethach shouted, "Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe they fell for a bluff like that."

" Bluff, what bluff?" He chuckled, "I don't make empty threats. That's a lesson my father taught me. 'Your word is your honor, so honor your word' , that's what he told me."

"So, how may I show my gratitude? I would love to offer gold or ore, but the mine is all we have to make profit and most of that is taxed by the Jarl."

" Like I said money is no issue for me. Just know that one day I may have a favor to ask of you."

" So uh, you really can afford to just kill people on a whim?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yup." Ja'red replied, " And I would've if I had to, but it wouldn't be fun. Those mercs work for Thonar, they're just following orders. Besides, I've seen the way they handle their weapons. Sloppy techniques, sloppy stances, and lack of training leads to pitiful armsmanship. My 15 year old daughter Sofie can take them one on one."

" 15?" Fjotra said confused. " But I'm 15 and you don't look that much old-"

" She's adopted, her and my other daughter Lucia as well" Ja'red interrupted.

"Oh I was adopted too!" she said " C'mon! Now let's go tell my parents the news that I'm moving out", the young girl took off without Ja'red.

"Has she always been so easily excited?"

" It wouldn't be Fjotra otherwise" Ainethach confirmed with a smile.

After Ja'red and Fjotra bid farewell to her parents, Enmon and Mena at dawn the next day they departed towards Markarth. Sad but proud, they wished for nothing but bliss for their daughter. On the journey, Fjotra asked so many questions that she nearly got on his last nerve. Even so, he wasn't the type to yell, especially at a lass. In a way she reminded him of his own adopted daughters...except more inquisitive, a lot more inquisitive.

She asked trivial things like how Whiterun looks, why Nirn has two moons, and who would win in a fight between Talos and Ysgramor. She asked about controversial topics, like the worshipping of Talos, why Ulfric is considered a bad man and a hero at the same time, and why did the empire stop fighting in the Great War. He was relieved when they finally reached Markarth.

Now at the Temple of Dibella, he finished his quest to bring the Sybil. Now that it was time to receiving Dibella's blessing he positioned himself at the water fount. Strangely however, the water receded away whenever he tried to cup it with his hand.

"Hey, is this normal?" He asked Mother Hamal while demonstrating.

"I've, never seen that before? You returned the Sybil and fulfilled your duty, correct?"

"Correct," Ja'red confirmed.

"Well something's obviously amiss, but what?" Senna added.

Fjotra spoke up, "Dibella says you still have things to do in Riften," she finished by making the circle-finger gesture once more.

"Riften, why would I-"

He stopped midsentence, remembering Haelga saying he has to return before he can receive the blessing.

If there was one thing Ja'red hated about the adventurer's life it the constant back and forth to finish trivial quests.

He sighed, "Alright, I'll be back in 3-4 days I guess."

"Okay, see you soon!" Fjotra said waving him off.

While approaching the Markarth gate he saw the Silver-Blood mercenaries pointing at him while conversing with Thonar. The Silver-Blood raised an open palm acknowledging the Redguard's looking at them. Ja'red nodded and continued on his way not paying them much attention.

He arrived in Riften just before the dusk. It may have been coincidence or fate that Haelga was waiting at the door of her bunkhouse facing the north gate. She gave a coquettish smile and beckoned the man towards her.

He gulped and walked towards her. He knew she had something in store, but he wasn't at all prepared for what she had in mind. He followed her past the front desk and into her room. He had only been in her room once before to forcefully beat her outstanding debt with the guild out of her. He wondered is she still remembered that.

"So how was the trip? Was the Sybil as ravishing as I'd imagine?" She asked.

" It was fine," he replied, "but the Sybil's only 15 so I wouldn't really call her ravishing. She's pretty cute I guess"

"A thing for little lasses?" She said with a raised eyebrow

"What? It's not like that and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Look Haelga, I'm trying to play any games. You know why I'm here" he said removing his lower garments.

"Oh dear, aren't you a feisty thing? Well I hate to say this, but we are going to play a game. We'll be taking turns."

"Huh?"

"When you receive the blessing, you will be presented with a good gift. But before that we're going to fuck like the animals we are."

"I'm not an animal" Ja'red said offended.

"Don't think of it so literal," she said helping him take off his gauntlets. "I'm just supposed to teach you how to think, or more precisely fuck, outside the box."

"I'm, still confused" he admitted.

"Okay, I'm going to fuck you how I please, then I might let you can fuck me any way you want."

"You're going to fuck, me? Isn't it the man who does the fucking?" he said finally taking his breastplate.

"Still trapped In that box I see. Don't worry, let Haelga set you free from the sensual chains that restrict you."

The Nord woman pushed him into her bed as she mounted herself on him.

"You still have clothes on", he told her as if she was unaware.

She hovered her head above his as her hair draped across his face, bare chest, and neck, "I know." She said in a sultry whisper, "I'm going to make sure you can't leave before I undress", tracing his ears with her nail. "Banana."

"What?-" he asked as he felt shackles closing on both his wrists.

"Shh," Haelga placed a Finger over his lips, then slid it into his mouth, "suck on my finger"

The finger may have been in his mouth but he had no intent of sucking it.

With her finger still in his mouth, he said, "I djon't feelsh comftabol, djoing jhat."

She took her finger out, and he sighed with relief. In the middle of his sigh she slapped the breath out of him. Her face wasn't _as_ flirtatious, but rather noticeably enraged.

"I don't think you're aware of the situation you're in. _I'm_ in charge until I say it's your turn."

"Haelga, I'm not sure if I want to play this game anym-"

She slapped him hard enough to turn his head into the surprisingly comfortable pillow.

"First off, I didn't say you could speak, now did I !? And second these shackles are enchanted so they won't open until I say. I could keep you here for weeks, months, however long I please. But all I want to do is play a game, and take you out of your comfort zone."

She began to slowly take her top off.

"You know what Haelga, I kinda like my comfort zone. I'm perfectly fine with the normal sex I get. I have a wife, three female housecarls, and I have sex with other women at least twice a week. I think you can let me go now."

Haelga had let him finish talking because was taking off her breast wraps. She proceeded to slap him several times before getting off of him to remove her pants.

"Hael-"

"You must like getting slapped don't you?" She interrupted. "Just do as I tell you and this will be over, okay?"

In actuality her slaps didn't hurt that bad that had pleasurable tingle behind them, but he felt it was still degrading to be shackled and slapped around.

He sighed then said, "Okay, okay, fine. I can't do much while I'm chained up anyway."

She mounted him again except this time her twat rested on his semi-flaccid cock, and made sure she pressed her weight down on it. She could feel his heartbeat accelerating through his cock as firmer.

"Good," she replied to him, "Now suck my finger."

"Why?" He asked to her dismay.

Haelga slapped him, "If you don't do as I say, then I'll be forced to use this," her raising a leather whip with a playfully sinister grin.

His expression went blank realizing just how powerless he was.

' _I'll go along with this for now, but I'm going to fuck you up when you unchain me_ ', he thought as he started to suck on her finger.

"Good, now was that so hard?" she teased.

' _Yes, what kind of grown man sucks on a woman's finger_?' he silently replied in his mind.

She slid her finger out, "Drink this" she said dismounting from him again, and brought a red elixir to his lips.

He didn't bother to ask because he didn't want her to slap him but he was still curious however.

"Falmer Blood Elixir," She said noting his curious expression, " You're a Redguard so your stamina levels can already let you cum three, maybe four times before getting soft. This will increase that amount and the sensitivity of your erogenous zones, like here for example," She gently rubbed his balls.

He twitched when her skin came into contact with his sack. It didn't help that just after this she began to lather her hands with dwarven oil, another aphrodisiac.

Ja'red looked on in confusion, Haelga was supposed to fuck him, but instead she was sitting nude on the edge of the bed. He went to open his mouth to speak but shut it soon after.

Haelga noticed and said, "Someone's learned their lesson, you may speak."

"I thought you were going to fuck me, not jack me off."

"I'll fuck you when I please. For now I'm going to make you go mad."

"Mad?" he replied confused.

"Here, I'll show you."

She used her slimy hands to stimulate him. She rubbed the shaft, firmly squeezed his balls, and used her tongue to tease his tip. She could feel his pulse getting stronger, it had only been a mere three minutes of this before his toes began to curl and hips began to quiver with every stroke. In her many years of expertise she knew what was coming. She stopped as he let a pleasure filled groan. His breathing was deep, deeper than it usually would be after a few minutes.

"Gonna cum, already? It hasn't been that long, I suppose both the elixir and oil have taken effect."

He nodded, hoping she would continue and finish.

"Say, 'Haelga please let me cum,' and I might just let you. "

Ja'red face was bewildered but he remembered his situation.

' _Is Dibella's blessing even worth it anymore?_ ', he thought.

"Haelga, please let me cum" he said halfheartedly.

"Do you _really_ want to cum?" She asked going back to rubbing his shaft.

"Yeah, of-of course I wanna cum. Almost, I'm almost there, almost th-"

"That's too bad" Haelga said coldly, right before wrapping a glowing leather strip around the base of his cock.

"What?!" he shouted.

Soon after, she saw his cock move in beat with his pulse, the area around the strip and his hips began to convulse. He was close, so close to cumming but Haelga had snatched that away from him. As the convulsions ceased, and his breathing became lighter, the enchanted strap loosened. She slowly began rubbing his cock once more.

A small amount of cum dribbled out, but the rest stayed. It far, far from a pleasurable orgasm. His cock still erect and sensitive, Haelga licked the jizz out his tip showing she had more in store for him.

"What, the fuck, was that?! Aren't you suppose to be an acolyte of Dibella or something, that wasn't pleasing at all, more like, like teasing... "

"That's the point, I said you could cum, and you did cum," tapping her finger on the little still flowing out showing him the evidence. " not have an orgasm." She giggled at her wordplay before saying, "That, my dear, is edging. Pushing you to the brink, and not letting you get to climax. I'm going to be doing that to you until I'm satisfied with watching you squirm and beg me for your sweet, sweet relief."

It was the first time she had seen him make such a shocked and bewildered expression. Ja'red thought he helpless when she tied him up. Now, he felt anger _and_ helplessness.

"You bitch!...That's, that's fucking cruel. Just who do you think you-"

She proceeded to slap him for speaking out of turn again.

Haelga went on to repeat this torturous procedure 3 more agonizing times. Each time, reminding the Redguard that he was powerless. Each time, edging him to the verge of a pleasureable burst. Each time, preventing him from enjoying a sweet orgasmic relief. Each time, only letting his semen ooze out miserably. Each time, his sack swelling more. Each time, adding fuel to the fire that was his rage.

" My, my, are you getting mad?" she asked the chained man.

He gave her an angry look but kept silent, his face said it all. He wasn't planning on killing Haelga, but he was definitely going to plot of some kind of revenge.

"You know, when I'm done with I just might let you fuck me. You'd like that wouldn't you, letting out all that rage, all that anger, all that frustration through sexual conquest. You can use me, tease me, choke me, beat me," She said licking her lips, "but, before we get to that part... more games."

He didn't reply, but he was definitely aroused by Haelga's description. At this point of desperation he love to be able to choke Haelga while fucking to reach a well deserved climax.

Haelga positioned herself so that her slit was just above Ja'red's face. He could she see was turned on looking at the liquid running down the side of her leg. Her own face was now just mere centimeters away from his cock, she blew on it to tease him. The elixir made it so tender he could feel her breath breezing ever so slightly making it twitch.

"Eat it", she commanded, lifting her hips slightly up and down above his face before crashing it down on his head, nearly suffocating him.

He did as he was told, beginning to lick her vulva furiously.

"Take your time, don't rush" she said, "It's about the _journey_ not just the destination. Move your whole head, not just your tongue. You need to lose yourself in this pussy, Ja'red, lose yourself." She said rubbing herself all over the man's face, "Lick it all!" she said as her legs quivered from hadn't made mention that she had taken some of the falmer blood elixir, making her own private parts just as delicate as well.

"Oh! Oh! Oooooooooh, shit! Now sp-spell my name with your tongue. And any-any big long words you can th-think of" she panted.

Haelga. He wrote it with his tongue as the pen, his saliva as the ink, and her pussy as the page. He also took the time to write some crude insults, but she didn't take notice in her euphoric state. She was already wet when he started, but soon her juice came flowing out like a flood. His face, the pillow underneath, and even his beard was now tainted with her pussy juice.

Ten more minutes of him eating her pussy resulting in her taking back control and riding his face with no mercy. Leaning forward with her hips on his face and hands on his thighs for support she moaned, "Li- Lick the icing off the sweet roll," as her own brand sweet sticky syrup bursted out uncontrollably as her hips quaked.

She drooled while gasped loudly, holding her breath before giving a small chuckle, surprised that she had just squirted all over the man's face. After a content sigh she let him taste her juice as she began to lick his tip. She had been teasing him with her breath since she started sitting on his face. He was so sensitive that in just two licks the enchanted leather strap tightened preventing him from yet another would-be satisfying orgasm.

He grabbed a shaky fistful of her sheets angrily. Haelga removed herself from the Redguard's face to observe him. She stumbled as her legs were weak, but saw what looked like tears streaming from down his face.

"Are, are you crying?", She mocked.

"Yeah," He admitted, "tears of rage. You win okay woman, I'm going mad alright. Just let me-."

Haelga simply laughed at the man tears.

"Look Haelga, I don't care that you tied up. I don't even mind you slapping me. Just please, Haelga, please let me cum. I'm begging you, please", he pleaded with tears still rolling.

"Cum or orgasm?" she playfully asked with a smile.

"Orgasm!" he quickly replied.

"Okay, fine."

Haelga used her still weak legs to get on the bed and crawl towards him. His arms were chained but his legs were free so she motioned him to spread his legs more. Now resting between his legs, his dick directly in front of her, she removed the leather strap that had been restraining him. He sighed in relief as she began fondling his backed up sack and stroking his cock with the dwarven oil.

"Can you unchain-"

Haelga squeezed his overfilled sack, bringing his words to a halt.

"I didn't say you could speak" she said.

He decided it was best not to talk and let her finish. She continued to stroke while she licked the tip. She went from the tip to licking, to bobbing on it while she used her hands to gently rake her nails down his chest. His hips unconsciously jolted up and down forcing his dick further into her throat. Haelga kept her head still and used just her eyes to look at him look at her. He was still chained so that was the most movement he could do. She saw him biting his lip waiting for his release. Haelga however still had games to play.

She held his hips down and spread his is legs to his bewilderment.

"What?! I thought you-" Chills went down his spine and back up again. "Haelga, that's, that's not where your tongue should be."

Haelga had begun lick his anus. Haelga was familiar with the fact that anal play such as this, was seen as a forbidden atrocity to Redguards since their time in Yokuda. It didn't bother him that she was doing it. His pride was wounded and could do nothing to stop it.

She went back to stroking him and continued to lick his ass, it was too much for him.

He roared in pleasure as he was close to a real orgasm. Haelga continued to stroke but stopped licking his ass.

"You're close aren't you?"

"Yeah, just din't do that again. I'm- Gaaah!"

Haelga laughed as she plunged an oiled finger in his ass and wiggled it vigorously. His legs trembled and he was at a loss of words as he came and had difficulty breathing. His cock erupted his load nigh to the ceiling before landing on Haelga's shoulder.

"W-wh-why did- Why did, you do that?", He panted nearly breathless.

" Dibella told me you wouldn't want me to, so she asked me to do it. I'm just supposed to take you out of your comfort zone, and besides, you looked like you enjoyed it. You still drooling actually. "

He wiped the drool from his mouth as Haelga straddled him. Despite that it took a moment to realize he was free from the shackles, since Haelga's hands were resting on his abdomen.

"Your turn" She said grabbing and guiding his hands to her neck...

Does Haelga know what she has in store for her? What will Ja'red do now that It's his turn? Find out whenever the Adventures of Ja'red gets updated. Drop a review in the meantime.


	9. Dibella's Side Quest Act II

*Please enjoy this smutty scene before the thieves guild plot of the next chapter*

Svana had been watching the two, not the entire time, but certainly a good portion of it. She saw Haelga holding and stroking the cock of the very same man who helped Svana humiliate her not so long ago. She saw the way his face cringed as her aunt stop his orgasms just before they reached him. She saw her continuously slapping the Redguard, adding a red tint to his light brown face. She saw Haelga violently straddling the man's face, leaving it soaked in her juices. She saw her aunt toying with a man who she thought to be a proud, unbeaten warrior. Yet now, that same man was at Haelga's mercy begging pleading for her to let him have a satisfying release.

Svana didn't hate her aunt, she never did, but she did hate that her aunt was such an aggressively loose woman. Forcing herself on Ja'red then denying him of a natural bodily right. She didn't know his feelings of embarrassment, humiliation, and rage. Despite that Svana still wanted to help him, but at the same time she was mesmerized by the act. At first Ja'red seemed aggravated, but as she continued watching through the cracked door, she could see his face slowly becoming more compliant, bending to Haelga's will. _Maybe he's starting to enjoy this,_ she thought to herself. Svana herself felt something seeing Haelga suck his swollen meat, though she wasn't sure what. She could only describe it as butterflies fluttering in the area where her ribs met.

Haelga had started to lick his ass, swirling her tongue round. She saw him make a stupefied expression. His mouth opened as if he was trying to tell her to stop but nothing heavy breaths and groans were let out. Hearing his sounds made her chuckle and feel a tingle between her legs. It was the same tingle she felt whenever she thought of Sibbi Black-Briar. She looked down and placed her hand on the faint wet spot that was building.

Looking back up at them, the next thing she saw was Haelga sticking her finger in his ass. He made the same dumb looking expression except now she didn't hear the heavy breaths. In fact she wasn't even sure if he was breathing at all. She only heard him take slight but deep breaths after Haelga began to move her hand while her finger still inside him. She saw built up saliva running out from the side of his mouth while his cock exploded in 4, 5, maybe even 6 successive bursts.

"W-wh-why did- Why did, you do that?", she heard him pant between shaky breaths.

His cock was still standing firm, even though he came enough to cover the other loads Haelga stopped him from letting out. She pressed a hidden button, and his shackles were released though somehow he hadn't noticed. Haelga proceeded to crawl up on the man straddling herself on his abs. She said something Svana didn't quite hear, then she grabbed his hands and placed them on her throat. He squeezed down, putting pressure on her throat making her to cough. She dug her nails into his hands causing him to let go.

"What are you doing!", Haelga yelled catching her breath.

"You said choke you, so that's what I did," the Redguard explained confused.

Haelga replied, "We're playing a game you idiot! It's called role playing. I was dominant you were the submissive one. Now it's the other way around. Did I actually hurt you, no. Your pride, yes, but that's okay because that's apart of the game. Choke me with a firm grip, don't try and kill me."

He placed his large hands around her neck and grabbed her. He didn't squeeze as hard as before and Haelga said, "Now slap me."

Ja'red didn't hesitate for even a second before he slapped Haelga's porcelain face. Her face reddened with the shape of his palm. He thought he might have hit her too hard but could tell she was having fun by the way she was grinding his abs.

"Now-"

"Shut up!" Ja'red commanded before she could finish.

He flipped her over so now he was on top. He moved himself so he hovered his dick right above the entrance her warm, wet cave. He pushed in, gripped her neck with his right hand and used his left hand to lightly slap her every so often. It wasn't quite the revenge he had in mind, but it would do for now.

Svana still peeping through the door looked on in confusion. _What kind of game is this?_ , she thought. The concept escaped her, it didn't make sense to the lass. She came to accept the fact that watching them was turning her on. Getting wet from seeing a man choking her aunt, slaping, abusing her. She wanted to leave, she was disgusted with herself, but she couldn't stop herself from watching. She hadn't noticed her breaths getting heavy, or her hand subconsciously slipping through her robe moving closer her sweet spot. By the time she did notice, she was already playing with herself. She looked at her hand and asked why she was doing this, but didn't stop herself.

"You're a dirty lil slut ain't cha, Haelga" Ja'red said while ramming the woman.

"Yes, yes, I'm- I'm a dirty slut." She said in rhythm with his thrusts, "Please punish me for being such a slut."

He slapped Haelga saying "Flip over, and put your ass in the air."

He left her on the bed as he looked around for something. Scouring for anything he thought could be useful.

Svana thought that now was the best time to get up and go. They weren't doing anything anymore yet, her body stayed while her mind told her to leave. She was curious about what the Redguard would do next.

Haelga was swaying her ass back and forth waiting for him to come back and punish her for being so naughty. Ja'red returned back to Haelga's bed with a few items he found lying around. He used a leather belt he found to tie her wrists together behind her back. He grabbed the jar of Falmer blood elixir and rubbed it on and in her cunt. Ja'red pushed her face into the pillow she soaked in her cum when she was riding his face. The aphrodisiac set her pussy on fire. Her legs quake as he massaged her with the elixir.

She moaned as he played with her and said, "You're supposed to drink it not put it on you."

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," he feigned.

Ja'red continued to use his fingers to spread the elixir in her.

"Okay, I think, that's enough." She panted, "W-what's the safe word?"

"Safe word?" he asked while still toying with her.

"The, the word that means stop. Your's was banana."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

He wiggled his middle and index finger in her while using his thumb to play with her clit on the outside. Haelga's pussy contracted and convulsed with a ferocious grip, squeezing his fingers together.

"Oh, my, divines!", she shouted as she sprayed her ejaculate around her for nearly six seconds

"What, in, oblivion, was that? Did you just piss yourself?" he asked.

"No, yes, something like that," she replied slowly in heavy breaths before closing her eyes.

"Did, did you just go to sleep? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?", he looked at the door, "Hey Svana, you still there?"

"Y-yea," she said, wide eyed.

"C'mon in, you were already watching."

She walked in Ja'red had Haelga passed out over his shoulder.

"Can you make up her bed it's about as wet as Lake Honrich," he chuckled.

"You should just let her sleep in it, she realize how disgusting she is when she wakes up."

"Says the one who watching," he chuckled, "I should, but I'm not that kind of guy...My eyes are up here Svana", seeing her stare at his still hard cock

"Oh, I'm sorry it's, it's just so big," she said as her eyes went back down.

"That's you aunt's fault."

"I- could help you with that, maybe."

"Is that so?" he smirked.

She nodded as she blushed. Ja'red gently tossed Haelga back on the bed and walked toward Svana. She was about to undo the ties on her robe but Ja'red said,

"No need, just bend over."

"Okay," she complied bending over on a dresser.

The Redguard lifted the back end of her robe and began to finger her. The residual falmer blood elixir on his hands made her pussy hot. It felt as if she was melting then his fingers slid out and his cock went in. She gasped and bit her lip as he went in and out her. He slapped her ass and she jolted. The only person so who ever slapped her bottom was her father, now this man was doing the same, except it felt different. The sting on her left cheek tingled in a pleasant way. He slid in and out her as her knees buckled. She came leaving a white cream on his cock. He was about to cum but he didn't want to do it inside Svana, so he pulled out walked over to Haelga and came on her sleeping face.

"You still think it's a good idea to just leave her like this?"

"Of course."

"Well she's _your_ aunt," he chuckled as he started gathering his clothes.

Once he was finished he headed out towards his home.

"Good night." Svana said from the door

The cold air hit him causing his hairs to stand, and made him rethink not putting all of his clothes on. Under the planks beneath his house he heard a voices he recognized.

"Nivenor, doesn't love you Bolli, if she did you wouldn't be here with me," he heard Drifa say.

He smirked as he opened the door. His wife had given him permission to sleep with other women on his adventures, he supposed that others weren't so lucky. He walked in and saw Iona asleep on his bed with a spilled bottle of Black-Briar mead covering her. He got under the covers after he undressed and got some well deserved sleep.


End file.
